Joia - real restauração voraz
by Z'vo Santi
Summary: Ivi Saori, a corajosa e fiel ouvinte, estará preparada para as revelações mais assombrosas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya (essa é a pronúncia americana. Já a pronúncia em português é Guerreiros Zodiacais) não me pertence, a obra é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, mas os demais personagens originais, como Lin Kato e Carlos Maeno, são meus, se quiser utilizá-los, peça autorização. Como Saori será a protagonista da história, eu retirei a oxítona "o" do sobrenome fictício dela, e a explicação desse fato ocorre mais adiante na obra. Ah, antes que me questionem, sim, vai rolar um crossover entre Saint Seiya e Naruto (autoria de Masashi Kishimoto). A personagem Temari já aparece nesse episódio.

 **01 - Ivi Saori Sato, a joia real sucessiva**

Ivi Saori Sato havia visto em sua planilha que o seu plantão começava às 15 em ponto. No entanto, como as horas voavam em um engarrafamento, parecia que estava a mais de 70 anos naquele trânsito, filosofava entre si. A culpa do atraso não era dela, no entanto, e sim das outras profissionais que a antecederam em sua ronda. As mesmas profissionais, de diferentes especializações, que haviam cometido um equívoco, um quebra, isto é, uma lacuna no preenchimento da grade de turnos no hospital em que trabalhavam. No entanto, como Saori era correta no que fazia, nunca mais aquilo se repetiria. Era a melhor e a mais experiente no planejamento e execução de seus afazeres, sem discordâncias. Mesmo a grade de horários estando em frangalhos ou farrapos, ela resolveria aquela questão. Só ela poderia fazer isso, uma vez que era a mais preparada para resolver aquela situação. Assim, continuaria em suas funções, ou seja, em seu cargo.

Depois de verificar se as portas do veículo já estavam travadas, Ivi Saori Kid Mitsumada, ou Saori Kid, como era conhecida, deixou o carro em um acostamento próxima a um quiosque de sorvete. Percorreu o trajeto final a pé até chegar ao hospital. Estava muito, mas muito atrasada. Ao chegar no hospital, que cena caótica havia à sua frente. O ambiente hospitalar estava repleto de veículos, o que será que se passava? Havia uma multidão à sua frente, e Saori não conseguia sequer chegar ao portão de entrada do hospital. Com dificuldade chegou à frente das grades que protegiam a porta de entrada e apertou o interfone para a porta se abrir.

\- Sim? – Falou um timbre de voz grave.

\- Tatsumi? – Saori reconhecera a voz. Tatsumi agora era o novo homem encarregado pela segurança do hospital. – Por que o hospital está fechado, você pode abrir o portão da entrada para mim? – indagou com a voz vacilante, um tanto temerosa. Antes, quem cuidava da abertura da portaria era o Seu Aluízio, mas fazia tempo que ele não aparecia para o emprego. Era um senhor franzino, mas de bom coração. O pessoal gostava do seu Aluízio só que o que se ouvia ultimamente a respeito dele é que não andava em boa companhia. Quem estava assustada mesmo com essa história era a dona Wanda, amiga

de seu Aluízio, da sessão de limpeza, que nunca mais havia visto a figura na sua frente. – Às vezes, ela dizia: "credo, isso aqui parece até ditadura, o homem desapareceu de vez!". Saori não sabia o que dizer quando Wanda comentava esse tipo de coisa.

\- Saori para você sair daí é necessário que um dos meus seguranças acompanhe você até a entrada do hospital. Daqui, da sala de segurança, eu enxergo que você está cercada. – A sala de segurança era equipada com mais de vinte câmeras de vídeos, distribuídas em três colunas que continham aproximadamente cerca de sete câmeras direcionadas até nos locais mais inóspitos do hospitais. Além dos túneis de saída, era possível enxergar o que ocorria em salas de cirurgia.

\- Por favor, aguarde e não deixe nenhum dos civis seguir você até a entrada do circuito. "Civis?" – Perguntou, de maneira vacilante, Saori. Tatsumi era ex-tenente militar e utilizava todo um linguajar característico de comandante. Diziam que antigamente, depois do exército, ele chegou a trabalhar em um escritório intitulado "Arena". No entanto, foi por pouco tempo que ficou no emprego, gostava mesmo era de comandar, nada melhor do que ficar à frente da equipe de segurança de um dos hospitais com maior infraestrutura do país.

Instantes depois, Saori pode perceber um vulto na porta, era o próprio Tatsumi que puxava Saori para dentro do hospital. O movimento havia sido tão brusco que ela quase caíra. Quase, porque o grandalhão do Tatsumi havia interceptado a queda.

\- Precisa de ajuda para ficar de pé? – Perguntou uma muralha que se agigantava, adquiria não sei quantos metros quando estava à sua frente.

\- Obrigada – ela sorriu.

Ele não.

\- Saori, você vai precisar ir até a sala da direção. Temari vai te acompanhar até lá.

Olhou para trás assustada. Da onde é que Temari surgiu? A figura de melenas amarronzadas treinava para ser a substituta de Tatsumi. No começo, as duas se estranharam. Temari não gostava quando Saori chegava atrasada no hospital, no entanto Saori sempre argumentava que chegava minutos depois por conta do congestionamento... Certa vez, houve um temporal, Saori havia ido ao hospital de carona e não tinha como voltar para casa, Temari ficou com pena e se ofereceu para levá-la até em casa. Conversa vai, conversa vem, ficaram amigas. Descobriram que tinham até pontos em comum; ambas gostavam de resgatar cachorros de abrigos.

\- Sá, antes de ir ao escritório de Jiraia você precisa ir até o quarto de uma das pacientes... São ordens do próprio Shion – disse Temari com o seu semblante sério e o seu português inteligível.

Como gesticulava muito com as mãos, Saori se desconcentrou e quando percebera Tatsumi já não estava mais no mesmo ambiente que as duas.

\- Sem problemas, mas aonde é que se meteu o Tatsumi? Perguntou perplexa. Em um minuto o Tatsumi estava ali, acompanhando o diálogo das duas e agora não estava mais.

\- É ele é bom nisso... – Disse Temari gesticulando que "não" com a cabeça.

\- Bom em quê? – Indagou Saori?

\- Bom em sumir. Agora vamos, não podemos perder tempo!

As figuras feminas saíram correndo pelos corredores do hospital. A imagem seria cômica se os vultos não tivessem passado por um pôster que continha exatamente os dizeres "Proibido ruídos neste hospital".

\- Espero que o Tatsumi não veja isso pelas câmeras da sala de segurança. – Disse Saori ofegante.

\- Não deu tempo dele chegar na sala de segurança ainda. Ainda bem! Caso contrário, mesmo com a urgência do pedido de Shion, tomaríamos uma advertência dele.

Prosseguiram até chegar ao quarto da paciente.

\- Esse é o ambiente, Saori.

Saori fez sinal de concordância. Esperou Temari concluir seus dizeres.

\- Você entra na alcova, vê se a paciente está acordada ou não. Caso contrário, você verifica o prontuário dela e aguarda alguns minutos. Se ela acordar, você troca algumas palavras com ela, se não, vem aqui que eu vou te esperar aqui fora do quarto. Seja breve, por favor.

\- Certo Temari, me aguarde que eu já volto.

Abriu a porta do recinto sob o olhar atento de Temari. Com um pequeno manear da cabeça a segurança a incentivou em seguir em frente. Saori fechou a porta e direcionou o olhar a paciente. Será que era por causa dela que o hospital estava fechado? Com a rapidez dos acontecimentos nem teve tempo de indagar a Tatsumi e à Temari se era por causa dessa paciente que havia tanta movimentação fora do hospital. Quem era essa figura e que autoridade tinha para fechar um hospital inteiro em pleno horário de funcionamento?

Vasculhou com os olhos rapidamente o quarto. Ela estava dormindo. Pegou o prontuário no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Não restava questionamento. A paciente era... Lin Kato.

\- Então você é a famosa - e problemática, guardou o comentário para si mesma - "Lin Kato" . É... agora eu entendo porque o hospital está com as portas lacradas.

Instantes depois foi ao encontro de Temari.

\- Mas o quê? Tão rápida? Conseguiu falar com ela? – Pediu Temari com os olhos arregalados?

\- Sim... – Disse Saori monossilabicamente.

\- E? – disse Temari – incentivando o prosseguimento da conversa.

\- E, que ela é uma paciente com AIDS... Que quer me confessar os seus pecados. Temari, definitivamente eu preciso dar uma arejada antes de ir conversar com o Jiraia...

\- Sem problemas – disse Temari sem entender nada – você não vai poder falar com o Shion agora porque ele teve uma intercorrência a ser atendida. Me comunicaram isso através desse ponto eletrônico – sinalizou um dispositivo móvel interceptível na sua orelha – Podemos sair daqui por alguns instantes... Eu te pago um cachorro quente – arranjou esse pretexto para saber mais do grande mistério que havia no hospital a ponto de fechar as portas do complexo. Estava curiosa e iria tirar essa história a limpo o quanto antes com Saori.

\- Saori não falou nada. Apenas se deixou ser guiada por Temar até a porta dos fundos do hospital para não se depararem com a multidão que cercava o complexo hospitar.

 **\- CONTINUA -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, a obra é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, mas os demais personagens originais, como Lin Kato e Carlos Maeno, são meus, se quiser utilizá-los, peça autorização! antes que me questionem, sim, vai rolar um crossover entre Saint Seiya e Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto).

 **Apresentação:** Capítulo mais aberto, como eu gosto, com a existência de diálogos. A primeira parte necessitava de uma longa e necessária explicação, de modo que, agora, posso explorar essa escrita que continua densa, mas intercalada com diálogos mais curtos.

 **Atenção:** Quebra da narrativa. Alternância do passado com o presente, sem respeitar o tempo cronológico.

Recomendações à parte, hora de abrir os trabalhos!

 **O embuste**

\- Antes de ouvir a minha confissão, quero lhe fazer um convite... – dizia Lin Kato com a voz resoluta.

\- O que deseja? – falou Ivi Saori Kid, acreditando ser um delírio da paciente, pois daquele lugar, dada a piora no seu quadro clínico, ela não poderia sair tão cedo. Deu um longo suspiro. Olhou para o paciente cujo vulto transparecia na janela do quarto ao lado. Ramon. Ramon já havia morrido há poucos minutos e como os antigos diziam estava bem "durinho". Pobre Ramon, o miserável se encontrava cadavérico e reduzido praticamente à indigência. Não se podia dizer jamais que aquilo poderia ter sido uma pessoa em algum dia. O seu fim havia sido o pior de todos e ela havia visto isso.

\- Quero lhe convidar, de antemão, para o meu enterro!

\- C-como?- murmurou atordoada, pensando não ter ouvido direito.

\- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Quero que vá ao meu velório e de lá você conhecerá o autor do meu assassinato!

Das duas, uma. Ou Lin Kato era uma vidente, prevendo certeiramente o seu próprio fim, ou gostava de usar metáforas, tratando a morte com a alcunha de assassina. Na melhor das hipóteses, estava em estado de alucinação medicamentosa - devido às doses cavalares administradas, a fim de aliviar o seu sofrimento. Saori Kid preferiu a terceira opção, verificando a ministração dos fármacos à Lin.

oooooooooooooo

Observava a cerimônia fúnebre atentamente. Aquilo tudo era lúdico demais. Foi difícil acreditar que havia passado cerca de um mês desde o fatídico encontro.

Não só acatou o convite da garota, como estava seguindo à risca as suas recomendações. Se perguntava o porquê de tudo aquilo. Como pôde deixar-se envolver em uma trama sórdida como aquela? Agora era tarde demais para se arrepender; tinha dado a sua palavra de honra à homenageada da triste ocasião. Depois de tudo o que lhe ocorrera no hospital, era o _mínimo_ a se fazer!

Enquanto isso, alheia aos devaneios da enfermeira, uma fina _chuva_ caia, acariciando de leve a pelugem da formação rasteira, deixando, como resquício, um agradável cheiro de terra molhada.

oooooooooooooo

Havia muitas pessoas na solenidade. Parentes, amigos, conhecidos, profissionais da imprensa, curiosos... A família Kato era de" fazer figura" perante à alta sociedade. E tal qual o dia em que o hospital fora abarrotado de gente, para acompanhar a internação da Lin, ali fazia-se aos montes, deliberadamente.

Foram ditos alguns comentários pesarosos, murmúrios baixos de condolências, mas nenhuma grande exaltação. Não havia ninguém, de fato, que realmente sentisse a perda da rosada.

Eram gestos _ensaiados_.

E como parte da farsa, o padre Sage [2] lamentava a perda da preciosa filha que sequer era cristã. Aproveitou a deixa da chuva, dizendo que " _até a Natureza estava em pranto pela partida da Lin"_ [3]. Silêncio. Ninguém ousou proclamar um só comentário conivente ao sacerdote.

O ancião, agilmente, contornou o mal estar com o início do terço ensaiado pelas beatas.

Sage era um mestre de cerimônias, sem tirar nem pôr. Era, praticamente, um agregado da casa Kido, sendo um guardião das confidências familiares.

Seus cabelos brancos e fartos, davam o tom certo de sabedoria ao seu semblante. Tinha olhos azuis de maresia, vivos e perspicazes; nada passava despercebido ao seu crivo.

\- Padre... – susurrou, discretamente, Sasha Onassis, irmã da falecida.

\- Sim, filha de Deus – falou o religioso, voltando a atenção que direcionava à romaria das devotas.

\- Posso falar com o senhor depois da cerimônia? – perguntou incerta.

\- Sim, Sasha. É algo grave? Me parece preocupada... – havia notado certa angústia nos dizeres da jovem.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. E está relacionado ao passado da minha irmã – disse melancólica. Colocando a mão encima da pia de pedra que havia no rancho.

Observou a jovem a sua frente. Conhecia a moça, agora com uma vasta cabeleira amarronzada com discretas mechas, desde o seu nascimento, pois havia realizado o seu batizado. Primeira Comunhão, Eucaristia, Casamento... havia acompanhado todos os votos sacrais da jovem em face da Igreja. Era uma boa menina. Ou melhor, havia se transformado numa linda mulher, com seus olhos castanhos esmeraldinos, transbordando ingenuidade. Considerava Sasha como sua própria filha, a herdeira que não pode ter devido a sua condição de homem santo.

\- Pois bem – sentenciou -, depois dos atos fúnebres, me encontre no escritório do seu pai.

Iria passar a noite na casa dos Kato a pedido da própria família, com o intuito de consolá-la. Desde que Lin havia lhe negado o direito de realizar a extrema-unção, não havia mais tido notícias dela, até, lógico, o fatídico momento. A última frase da irmã, sorrateiramente, atiçara os sentidos de curiosidade do pároco, censurando-se mentalmente pelo pensamento pecaminoso.

A alguns metros dali, estava Ivi Saori Kid, concentrando-se em cada palavra proferida pela dupla. Lembrava, como se fosse hoje, quando a paciente lhe dissera o quão em dívida se sentia por ter feito mau julgamento da irmã por tanto tempo...

oooooooooooooo

\- Quem era essa? – perguntava a enfermeira, ao mesmo tempo em que verificava o equipo, contendo o soro da paciente.

Depois de uma semana e meia recheada de surpreendentes revelações por parte da Saori, já tinha adquirido certa empatia pela paciente, de modo que ambas se tratavam com espontaneidade.

\- Minha irmã, Sasha Ivi Onassis – gesticulava com as mãos, dizendo com a voz que denotava certa amargura.

\- Ela parece ser importante – disse sabidamente a enfermeira, pois já havia visto Sasha uma vez. É amiga do Shion? – quis saber. Se recordava que o diretor falava da loira com certa admiração.

Conforme o acordo, desde a internação, os familiares se revezariam para dar a devida assistência à enferma. Hoje, a cuidadora da vez era a Doutora Sasha.

\- Sim, se não me engano, ele deu uma cadeira, sobre imunologia, para ela na faculdade.

Além de administrador, Shion Asaka também era formado em medicina. Só que era especializado em hematologia e hemoterapia, ao invés de infectologia – a área dominada pela Onassis.

\- Você me pareceu triste ao falar dela... – a enfermeira constatou.

\- Fiz muito mal à minha irmã... Deus sabe o quanto me arrependo! – disse com a voz embargada.

\- Sempre podemos nos desculpar! – instigou a enfermeira.

\- Perdoaria a mulher que por três anos teve um relacionamento com o seu marido, no caso, o meu cunhado Saga?

\- ...- silêncio, diante de tal fato, a profissional não sabia o que dizer.

Depois de três longos minutos, resolveu se pronunciar:

\- Desculpe a intromissão, mas você... não chegou a transmitir o vírus para o esposo da doutora? Eu sei que posso estar passando dos limites, mas é que...

\- Não! Não passei – disse, interrompendo a fala da profissional -, na verdade, quando começamos o relacionamento, eu tinha acabado de descobrir a doença... Jamais seria tão irresponsável! Posso ter cometido muitas barbáries, mas quanto a esse tipo de coisa, eu não seria capaz...

\- Ela soube desse caso extraconjugal? – quis saber Saori.

\- Sim, eu mesma contei. Na verdade eu esfreguei na cara dela esse fato. Na época eu tive gosto de realizar tal ato, mas hoje... eu me arrependo profundamente!

\- Entendo... Mas se ela é tão ética, como o diretor do hospital costuma dizer, será que ela não seria capaz de te perdoar?

Um entreabrir de lábios se visualizou. A enfermeira, confusa, olhou para a Kido que, em meio á risada consequente, destilava finas lágrimas.

\- Ok, pelo jeito você seria capaz de perdoar uma traição, mesmo que fosse com a sua irmã. Mas e se, por causa dessa mesma irmã, sangue do seu sangue, sofresse um aborto? – pausou as palavras, olhando friamente para os olhos da atendente. – E então, Saori Kid, ainda assim me perdoaria?

 **...CONTINUA...**

Calma aí, Temari volta no próximo capítulo, de maneira que eu consiga preencher direitinho os espaços da narrativa. É bom recordar mais uma vez que a narrativa não é linear, por isso ocorrerá esse "vai e volta" repetidas vezes ao longo da trama.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - Sato, Ivi Saori e a sua missão**

Semanas atrás.

\- Saori? Falava Temari Sabaku com o olhar fixo no X-Tudão Rei com ovo que ela havia pedido - antes de completar a frase, chamou a atenção da atendente que estava mais próxima - tem aquela maionese com salsinha de acompanhamento?

\- Tem sim.

\- Ah, então, eu vou querer. Quanto tempo para ficar pronta?

\- 5 minutos – disse a atendente.

\- Aquece no micro, por favor. – Disse a aprendiz de segurança.

\- É pra já.

\- E você Saori? Vai querer ainda aquele hot dog? – Falou Temari com o olhar maroto.

\- Err... vou passar essa. Vou querer uma coisa salgada. Tem um assadinho de frango?

\- Tem sim. Quer molho? Falou a moça arqueando a sobrancelha. Era uma atendente estonteante com imensos cachos. Cachos com uma hidratação mais que satisfatória.

\- Não, esse não precisa de molho, obrigada. – Disse Saori, séria.

\- Às ordens. – Falou a atendente. – Já trago o seu X-Tudão – complementou a fala a atendente ao olhar para Temari.

\- Ué, mas você me disse que queria um hot dog com molho no capricho – falou Temari só para brincar com Saori.

Saori não disse nada.

Temari não desistiu e insistiu em puxar o assunto perdido a pouco. O de Lin.

\- E então? – Temari bateu as mãos na mesa em sinal de suspense, fazia uma espécie de simulacro de tambor. Não conseguiu completar a fala; fora interrompida por uma mensagem no smartphone.

\- Não, não pode ser. Advinha quem voltou de Sarajevo? – Falou Temari boquiaberta.

\- Não conheço ninguém que foi a esse lugar... – Disse Saori.

\- É mas ela foi. Eva Byker está de volta – completou Temari.

\- Não pode ser... – exitou – ela, ela está de volta? – Com a voz trêmula, Saori não acreditava no que Temari dizia.

De repente, o tempo mudou, uma intensa massa de ar polar preencheu cada espaço em que as garotas se encontravam.

Temari, que já estava tensa, teve um pressentimento:

\- Eu sinto uma... presença – falou com ares mediúnicos.

Pode acreditar. Aqui estou eu. – Disse Eva Byker – suas palavras soavam com uma rajada de ar que cortava imediatamente a neblina ao chegar no lugar.

\- Não pode ser – disse Temari de sobressalto, como você nos encontrou?

\- Esqueceu que você colocou no face que ia jantar aqui? E ainda marcou no aplicativo que a Saori estava com você – disse Eva sem se abalar com a confusão das figuras femininas a sua frente.

\- E não adianta me olharem assim – prosseguiu com firmeza – preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Saori e Temari a olharam atônitas.

\- Pra quê? – Quis saber imediatamente Saori.

\- Eu estou investigando a história daquela menina reclusa em uma... – Eva não conseguiu completar o pensamento.

\- Caverna? Tá falando da que fazia parte do time dos javalis selvagens na Tailândia? – interrompeu Temari gesticulando exageradamente.

\- Não! – Cortou Eva. A história da menina autista internada. – Disse Eva séria.

\- Que bucha... – Temari deixou escapar lentamente.

\- Bota bucha nisso - disse Eva - Bucha de canhão de instituto de ensino com viés partidário. Essa menina foi usada como medida exemplar até dizer chega.

\- Nossa – Saori exclamou. Mas porque isso?

\- Greve, né – Eva explanou de maneira lógica – com greve dá para pressionar o governo a enviar mais verbas para o frigorífico. E não foi só um, foram vários que aderiram ao movimento.

\- Temari fazia sinal com a cabeça que não. Estava muito desapontada.

\- Não acredito que ainda existe isso nos dias de hoje. – disse triste.

\- Acredite – disse Eva com os braços em forma de cruz.

\- Que foi? - Disse sarcástica. Eu sim posso fazer esse gesto, o outro lá... agora eu não sei - satirizava a situação.

\- Senta aqui – disse Temari convidativa. Toma uma soda – ofereceu para amiga; a comida já havia sido servida na mesa.

\- Não... Hoje eu não tô para empreguete de ninguém – disse de maneira enigmática. Se sentou na mesa, mas não bebeu.

 **CONTINUA**

Enquete: Carlos deve voltar para a fanfic ou não?

Beijos, amanhã tem mais. Sempre é bom recordar que essa é uma obra ficcional, não é biografia.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Ivi Saori narrava às figuras femininas.

\- A Lin era uma grande herdeira do império Kato. – Dizia Saori de maneira didática.

\- Não era a tal de Aline que morava em Morro Fundo? – Dizia Eva, tentando acompanhar a história e omitindo um certo refluxo em sua voz.

Agora as histórias se entrelaçavam. Tanto os relatos de Eva quanto o de Saori eram contados, e as três amigas tentavam achar uma solução para os mistérios em que se encontravam.

\- Essa aí morreu de AIDS também, só que era pobre. Era uma loirinha se eu não me engano. Adorava trollar os outros no facebook com eventos fictícios. Estudava numa universidade aqui perto. Era bolsista, mas não valia o que comia. Tudo que havia ganhado era por ter sido boa na capacitação ou na interpretação de determinado papel. Aquele tipo de pessoa que quer aparecer e precisa prejudicar os outros para conseguir os seus minutos de fama. Teve o que mereceu. Tanto é que a última vítima dela, ela achava que não via as postagens maldosas, mas via. E aí não deu erro, a tal de Aline recebeu o que plantou - disse Saori e continuou:

\- Que vá com Deus, né – Disse de maneira irônica.

\- Por falar em universidade – complementou Eva - e pensar que a menina autista sofreu tanto nas mãos de certas pessoas. Não eram todos os que faziam isso claro, mas a maioria em si queria se aproveitar da situação. Não foi só o caso dessa soro positiva, a Aline, que não tinha vergonha no rosto, teve outros também. O que ganharam de bolsa, incentivo federal, você não faz ideia. Quanto mais crescia a fama da autista, mais o espaço público se aproveitava. E o governo não sabia de nada, pelo contrário, investia em um lugar que era muito criticado. Na verdade, investindo na universidade, o governo achava que estaria ajudando a menina, mas mal sabia ele que estava alimentando mais e mais aqueles abutres diplomados. E agora será que vai alguma verbinha pra lá naquele espaço pra lá de isolado?

\- Não vamos desejar o mal – disse Saori, reflexiva. Deus sabe o que faz e eles pagarão no seu devido tempo.

\- Sim – concordou Eva.

\- E a família da menina? – Quis saber Temari. Temari estava com raiva da situação.

\- A família não teve culpa – explicou Eva - a mãe e o pai ao ver que a menina não teve o chamado "clic" de contextualizar o que ocorria com os fatos da realidade sempre incentivou para que ela estudasse e adquirisse mais e mais conhecimento. E ela era boa nos estudos, viu? Tirava as melhores notas e o pessoal do instituto tinha uma inveja grande dela. No entanto, como só via o que estava na superfície foi joguete fácil na mão de peão mofado.

\- Que horror – dizia Temari. É a mesma coisa que não saber escrever ou falar. Significa que você está a mercê de qualquer um no jogo da vida. Sim porque como você vai se posicionar numa situação dessas? Vai ser sempre usado pelas piores pessoas possíveis.

\- Aí é que mora o perigo. Mas agora ela está aprendendo a se virar e não vai dar mole para qualquer perdido aí não. Até invadiram o face da coitada. Pessoas idiotas e do mal mesmo.

\- É mas na frente de Deus não passa um – dizia Saori de maneira sábia.

\- E a Lin? – Quis volta Eva para o começo da narrativa.

\- Quanto a Lin, ela...

 **CONTINUA**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Saori recordava o que havia dito anteriormente na conversa.

-Como eu disse anteriormente, a Lin era herdeira do império Kato. – falou Saori. Só que não durou muito, seu dom para enganar pessoas fez ela se perder com facilidade na vida.

\- Eu ouvi falar que um tal de Kanon gostava muito dela... – Dizia Eva que estava por dentro das notícias da mídia.

\- Sim, Kanon era o gêmeo de Saga que ficara um tempo em terras gregas. Conforme a Lin conta, ele é um cara muito bom. Só que tem um outro ponto de vista sobre o assunto...

\- Qual? A de que ele é um puto de um gostoso, né? – Brincou Eva ao olhar para o relógio que marcava 22:33 hs – Aquele pagão incendeia qualquer uma. Deve falhar lá de vez quando na hora h. Às vezes, a gente pega cada capeta que deveria ter o selo de brocha permanente.

Do lado de fora do ambiente, podia-se ver uma estrábica fazendo a distribuição de panfletos.

\- Tome essas moedas de 50 centavos, minha filha – disse um senhor cheio de bondade. Tinha pena da situação. Tanto é que ficou quieto ao ver a cena por um bom tempo até finalmente se manifestar em relação ao que presenciava.

Vamos voltar à conversa das três amigas.

\- Tu, né! Eu não. – falou Saori com convicção - Esse mero mortal – frisou Saori ao continuar - não faz o meu tipo, tem umas olheiras... Enfim não dá uma boa impressão – cortou Saori. Sempre vou preferir honestidade à beleza. – tomou um gole da sua fanta. - Mas gosto é gosto. O que eu quero dizer é que gostosura e falta de experiência em administrar as situações da vida não põe mesa. Por exemplo, no intervalo, você acha certo eu pegar a merenda da outra enfermeira sem permissão? E se essa comida for para o filho dela? Em ambos os caso dá denúncia isso, não? Voltando ao caso da Lin, oha aonde ela foi parar... Acabou perdida na vida. – Disse a sempre sábia Saori Kid que assim que avistava uma oportunidade, dava um show de moral na certa.

\- É... Tem razão. E então você vai ou não vai nesse enterro premeditado da Lin? – Quis saber Temari rememorando os dizeres anteriores da Saori.

\- Vou – disse uma Ivi Saori corajosa. Vou tirar essa história a limpo.

Temari e Eva se entreolharam. Se Saori estava tão decidida, só restava às amigas apoiá-la em sua decisão.

\- Meninas a conversa está muito boa, mas eu tenho que ir. – Disse Eva, já de pé.

\- Ué, mas vai aonde? – Disse Temari ainda sentada.

\- E as minhas investigações sobre o caso da menina autista têm hora para começar? – Disse Eva em tom de despedida.

Com a negativa de Ivi Saori e Temari, Eva deixou o dinheiro da refeição no caixa e seguiu seu rumo.

Saori e Temari também foram ao caixa pagar a comanda. No caixa, O atendente Seu Xico, um homem muito gentil as atendeu.

Como já era noite. Saori teve uma atitude inesperada. Teve o insight que precisava ir ao banco.

\- Já são quinze para as dez... E eu vou ao Santander antes que feche. E você?

\- Eu te acompanho disse Temari Sabaku de prontidão.

Já no Banco, Saori fez um saque de 150 reais.

\- Isso aqui vai para a gasolina e os meus gastos de alimentação no hospital de amanhã.

Nesse banco, Saori era cliente especial.

\- É saúde em primeiro. Segurança no transporte, ensino... O que mais? – disse Temari.

\- Sanitarismo – falou Saori ao sair do banco. É bem importante. Na transição da Idade Média para a Idade Contemporânea, essa foi a primeira medida a ser tomada por parte dos governantes para se ter uma boa base mercantil.

\- E sem as medidas de sanitarismo, isto é, o encanamento de esgoto, na primeira chuva torrente, a cidade que não estiver bem planejada para aguentar a força da chuva, não terá para onde escoar a água, alagando tudo. E aí o lixo transborda – o que acarreta uma confusão.

\- Argh, quem gosta de lixo? – Falou com asco Temari. – Acho que nem a menina reclusa gostava da situação em que vivia. Coitada, não cuidava nem de si mesma.

\- É mas agora ela se cuida... Gostou da minha aula de história? – piscou os olhos Saori.

\- É... pra ti ver – disse Temari pensativa.

Ao fundo se escutava um carro de som passando com os seguintes dizeres: "Venha para o circo Pantanal, show inédito dos sósias dos Trapalhões".

\- Vamo, vamo - disse Temari animada. Gosto muito do Didi.

\- Hum... é – falou Saori – em plena nostalgia – lá tem o Dedé e o Mussum também. – Se me pagar a pipoca eu vou.

\- Vamos então? – Instigou Temari.

"Vamos, você só gasta 50 reais e pode participar de todos os espetáculos" – dizia o carro de som do circo.

\- Er, melhor não – pensava Saori consigo mesma: "Por esse preço não vou nem de graça". Deixa para outro dia – se desculpou em voz alta, Saori. Hoje eu tenho que retornar ao ambiente que deixei meu carro e ir para casa terminar os afazeres do dia. A gente se vê amanhã.

\- É... Eu pensei aqui com os meus botões e é melhor eu ir para casa também. Até amanhã! – disse Temari.

-Até. – Se despediu Ivi Saori.

 **CONTINUA**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

No dia seguinte, Saori, Temari e Eva se encontraram no refeitório do hospital.

\- Vamos fazer um brinde – disse Temari empolgada. Peguem seus copinhos descartáveis e vamos brindar.

A movimentação no hospital era grande. Era um bonito dia de sol, e um cheiro agradável de alvejante podia se sentir nas dependências da empresa, pois os funcionários aproveitaram para deixar o ambiente limpo. Como era o intervalo entre um plantão e outro, Saori e Eva se reuniram para comer o lanche da tarde. Temari também teve alguns minutos de folga e se reuniu com as amigas para se alimentar.

Saori ergueu o seu copo com mocaccino; Temari, com chocolate quente e Eva com o seu suco de Tangerina.

\- E esse brinde inusitado vai a quê ou a quem? Alguém está de aniversário? – Quis saber Eva, já com seu copo em riste.

\- Vai a minha estonteante boniteza? Você não vê? - disse Temari brincalhona.

E ela era bonita mesmo. Tinha um corpo suntuoso, madeixas em um tom mescla e bonitos olhos verdes esmeraldinos. Temari era de parar o trânsito.

Antes que as amigas abaixassem as bebidas desanimadas, Temari se explicou.

\- Brink's meninas, esse brinde vai à vida. Ao fato de nós cinco podermos estar aqui reunidas. Esse é o brinde para saudar a nossa amizade – disse Temari animada.

\- Putz, Temari, só tem nós três aqui. Você falou "a nós cinco" – disse Eva, sem entender.

\- São cinco pessoas, olha – Temari mostrou o seu smartphone da Samsung para Eva. Nele havia uma transmissão ao vivo, via whats, de conversa entre Temari, seu namorado Shikamaru, e sua amiga Ino.

\- Então façamos um brinde a nós cinco – falou Saori.

E assim o fizeram. Brindaram à amizade.

\- Queria ir a um fast food! – Falou Eva, depois que Temari terminou sua conversa com o namorado. - Vocês não sabem a fome de Godzila que eu tenho – disse ao beliscar sem vontade a sua salada de fruta.

\- Pra quê? Pra comer frango frito? – Disse Saori com olhar de reprovação. Não vai me dizer agora que quer comer hambúrguer?

Eva não se conteve.

\- Não, a moda agora é comer um cardápio inteligente, vegano. – Deu risada – E a propósito, um assadinho de frango, ia bem, hein? – Salivava. Só de imaginar, podia sentir o gosto da comida em sua boca.

\- O tio Sam – o atendente do centro de alimentação – disse que aqui não tem. É uma pena – disse Saori ao se lamentar – Ela, por sua vez, comia uma fatia de pão assada com gergilim. – Hum, refeição extremamente saudável! – Disse satisfeita. E funcional – deu risada – Oi, seu Lineu - aproveitou para saudar o senhor que vendia instrumentos farmacêuticos para o hospital. Ele sentara na mesa ao lado no centro de alimentação em que estavam.

\- E a propósito, digo eu... Você falou de Godzila, eu prefiro o Aquaman da Marvel! – Prosseguiu Saori - É da Marvel, né? – Pensou um pouco – Ih, já nem sei.

\- Bom mesmo é o filme da Mulher Maravilha – falou Eva ao olhar para o horizonte.

\- É... A Marvel tem uns filmes bem da hora. – disse Temari.

\- Bom, a conversa está muito boa, mas eu já estou farta – mostrou a barriga cheia contida em uma blusa de um tom de vermelho vivo. Além disso, meu intervalo terminou – disse Byker.

As outras meninas concordaram e decidiram voltar aos seus turnos também. Como as três resolveram sair da mesa pelo mesmo caminho, houve um choque entre os três corpos e Eva foi obrigada dizer:

\- Ôh Temari, quer me eclipsar! – disse com um sorriso.

Temari apenas riu e seguiu adiante. Saori fez o mesmo, pois não chegava a tanto. As três eram luminosas. Cada uma tinha luz própria, à sua maneira, e sabiam disso.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No quarto, Saori verificava a pressão de sua famosa paciente.

\- Como você está, Lin? – Dizia Ivi Saori de maneira cordial.

Saori sabia que Lin não esta nada bem. Teve o pressentimento que poucas semanas duraria.

Verificou o equipo com soro da paciente e imediatamente checou os sinais vitais de Saori.

Em seguida, fez na paciente, a checagem do protocolo SOAP. Este era um modelo de evolução da enfermagem, isto é, o registro feito pelo profissional após o atendimento ao usuário de saúde.

Mais que um registro, a profissional da saúde deveria inserir no banco de informações da paciente, de maneira investigativa e clínica, as características que mostrassem singularmente o estado de saúde da pessoa atendida.

Nesse caso, de maneira manual, Saori resolveu registrar, no prontuário médico, as informações inerentes à prática de cuidar e ao gerenciamento de trabalho necessárias para assegurar a continuidade e a qualidade de assistência de Lin. Poderia registrar os dados também através do meio eletrônico, mas como o sistema de redes de computadores estava fora do ar, teve que recorrer à escrita manual. Seguia à risca as resoluções encontradas nos artigos da COFEN (Conselho Federal de Enfermagem).

Fez, então, a aplicação do SOAP.

Quanto às informações subjetivas, Saori deveria estar atenta à biografia e às queixas da paciente.

Lin reclamava que em sua voz havia rouquidão e a presença de uma tosse seca há mais de uma semana. Tinha dificuldade em falar, comer e se movimentar.

Quanto ao requisito objetivo da ficha técnica SOAP, Saori fez a inspeção, a palpação, a percussão e a ausculta. Percebeu que o paciente estava orientado em tempo e espaço, porém não conseguia deambular (caminhar).

Avaliou também que a paciente apresentava coriza e cefaleia. Lin estava muito desidratada, tanto é que um equipo de soro fora inserido em sua veia para hidratá-la. Era um início de pneumonia grave para a paciente que, nos últimos dias, perdera drasticamente o peso. Saori inspecionou também a pele e percebera que esta não se encontrava íntegra. Isso ocorreu porque algumas úlceras por pressão podiam ser detectadas no corpo da paciente. Para conter o avanço das feridas, Saori prescreveu o uso de curativos em Lin. As úlceras ocorreram em consequência do fato da paciente estar acamada. Pode averiguar, ainda, que Lin não estava em desjejum, pois havia comido a pouco. O que mais incomodava Saori, é que a febre de Lin não diminuíra.

\- Vou falar com o médico para prescrever um antitérmico para a paciente o quanto antes. – Dizia Saori para si mesmo.

\- Lin, você ainda me escuta? – observava que Lin estava quase nos braços de Morpheu – Se sim, você quer me dizer alguma coisa, antes de eu terminar o meu turno?

\- Por favor, cumpra com o que prometeu e descubra quem está por trás disso tudo – disse Lin quase sem forças ao falar.

\- Farei isso – prometeu – Saori.

Quando saiu do quarto, se deparou com os caras da computação fazendo manutenção nos computadores.

De repente, viu Temari.

\- Mas como são feios esses nanicos que colocaram para arrumar os computadores. E a gente fica na expectativa de vir alguém bonito e olha só o que acontece! – Uma vez, antes do Shikamaru, eu até fiquei com um, mas só podia estar fora da realidade; o cara era muito feio. Parecia um pirata, só que sem o tapa-olho. Dizia Temari, com horror, ao rememorar o passado. Mesmo tendo o Shikamaru, com moderação, ela não deixava de apreciar a "paisagem" à sua volta.

\- É... – concordou Saori. – Glauceste Satúrnio– cumprimentou gentilmente um menino franzino vestido com um blazer e calça social. O menino consertava um dos computadores estragados enquanto passava por ela e Temari.

\- Conhece o anãozinho da onde? – Quis saber Temari, curiosa, assim que se viram longe dos funcionários. – Com os seus dedinhos pequenos, o pequenino fazia um esforço e tanto para arrumar o computador. O que parecia uma tarefa fácil para os demais, era uma tarefa de Hércules para ele!

\- Ai, ai... Anteriormente, ele veio arrumar uns equipamentos aqui no hospital. Ele é gay, tá, não te empolga. Err... Acho que você já não tinha se empolgado antes mesmo, por causa do Shikamaru e porque, bem... Ele é um anão.

\- Não tenho preconceito nenhum contra quem é gay – Falou Temari em um tom ameno. A Eva mesmo, por curiosidade, já me disse que beijou uma menina. No entanto, ela viu que não era o que gostava e não ficou mais com ela. Permaneceram amigas. Ela até me disse uma vez – Temari falou sorrindo - que não teria problema nenhum em assumir uma relação com uma mulher, já que não tinha pessoa mais pra frente do que ela. E você sabe o quanto a Eva estuda e se dedica para abrir mais a mente humana – a dela e a dos outros... Mas ela gosta mesmo é de homem – continuou a rir – infelizmente, segundo ela – terminou o relato maneando a cabeça. "Nanão, a Eva era uma figura", pensava a amiga.

\- Pra ti ver! – Disse Saori. – Essa da Evinha eu não sabia. "Ah, oi Julian Sólo" – disse ao notar que o smartphone apitara. – Só um momento – falou com um olhar condescendente para Temari.

\- Claro – Temari disse.

Minutos depois, Temari e Saori conversavam novamente.

\- E aí, vai dar uma chance para o Julian Sólo – pediu Temari que já conhecia a figura masculina.

\- Não... Disse Saori pensativa, tem alguma coisa que falta nele...

Temari não sabia o que dizer.

\- Ih, olha ali – disse Temari atenta. Olha só o que os anões estão causando! – Falou a aprendiz de segurança.

\- A condição de nanismo não é um problema – prosseguiu Temari. - Ser feio não é um problema. Ser gay também não é um problema. Ter um nome diferente também não é o problema. Ser menor que a mulher ou o parceiro da relação também não é um obstáculo. A mãe ser uma provável fã de autores árcades – disse Temari demonstrando ser culta - também não é um impasse. O problema é a violência em si! - Disse Temari em um tempo recorde - Olha, olha, ele está agredindo os outros anões! – Dizia com olhos arregalados! – Como pode! Ele escalou a atendente da portaria. Está rasgando as roupas dela. Alguém tem que resolver essa situação! – Temari não se atinou que podia resolver a cena deplorável, pois ela mesmo era aprendiz de segurança. Será que, afinal, era por questão de idade que os anõezinhos estavam agindo daquela maneira? Geralmente a figura feminina tem uma mentalidade mais avançada do que os homens, mesmo ambos os sexos terem a mesma idade. Será que era isso o que ocorria naquele exato momento? Sim, porque os anões estavam agindo como completos idiotas.

Temari não conseguiu terminar o seu raciocínio, Saori (que nem terminou de escutar o relato da amiga) e seu José (segurança de Tatsumi) deram um basta na situação. Separaram os anões e a dona Iza com facilidade. A confusão fora tanta que a pulseira de serpente prata da Dona Iza havia voado longe no corredor do hospital.

\- Ame-a, Glauceste! Ame-a, como se fosse o seu próximo! Não tenha inveja porque ela é maior do que você – dizia Saori ao pequenino encrenqueiro.

\- Ôumm, parece o Goku pequetitinho – cochicou para Temari com um olhar maternal.

\- Tem mais cara de Píkolo anão! – disse entredentes - Pois não pense ele que por ser anão não pode ser enquadrado em uma Maria da Penha. Olha só como ele xingou a atendente. Uma mulher que só trabalha e é honesta – Retrucou em voz alta uma Temari furiosa – Você não ouviu os palavrões que ele disse para a mulher? – direcionou os dizeres para Saori.

\- E te digo mais, com esse comportamento nem em Marte aceitam ele – disse tomando a sua garrafinha de água.

Saori disse que não prestou atenção no que ele disse, mas concordou que o anão havia passado dos limites.

\- Pensei que era um trote o que eles estavam fazendo entre si. – disse Saori ao ver que, amenizado o clima, enfim puderam se afastar da cena, antes, conflituosa.

\- Só se for um trote ruim – disse Temari refletindo.

\- Já pensou se eu fosse uma autora de folhetim semanal – fazia sua explanação de maneira lógica Saori – e retratasse a cena que nós vimos agora como se só a mulher tivesse culpa por parte dessa agressão proposital feita pelo homem, isso não seria um péssimo exemplo para a audiência da trama?

\- Seria a retratação do fato que ocorreu agora sob o viés ou ponto de vista machista. Sem contar que o autor estaria ignorando por completo o "script" da realidade, ou seja, que a ação "violar física ou mentalmente uma mulher" está sujeita à reação "de ser enquadrado em um dos artigos da lei Maria da Penha".

\- PoiZé – disse Saori ao concordar com a elucidação dos fatos feita pela amiga de maneira satisfatória.

\- Já dizia o sábio Immanuel Kant, nascido eu não sei aonde, prosseguiu Saori de maneira séria, "o sábio pode trocar de opinião, o idiota nunca". Quanto a mim, eu estou sempre em metamorfose, e você minha amiga? – Instigou Saori.

\- Se as ideias forem condizentes com o que acontece com a realidade, porque não? – Disse com um sorriso Temari.

\- Ah – Temari exclamou, não deixaria essa passar barato. – Deixa eu ver aqui... – fez umas anotações em um papelzinho, era um post-it no tom verde – Prontinho, vou entregar para o Tatsumi, na portaria central, se ele ver o anãozinho na saída, é para o segurança entregar isso para ele.

\- O que é? – Saori pediu curiosa.

Olhou o recado, no papelzinho estava escrito; "Humanize-se. Pelo término da violência contra a mulher".

Saori apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Pelo jeito Temari sabia mais do que usar a próclise de maneira correta em um texto... "Isso que você nem me viu no meu melhor ao usar a mesóclise" – dizia a aprendiz de segurança de maneira enigmática.

De repente, passa por elas, Tatsumi, e Saori quase cai. A tempo, novamente, Tatsumi a ampara em seus braços antes de cair no chão.

\- Vai precisar sempre de ajuda para ficar de pé – repetiu a sua típica frase de efeito, o segurança.

\- Se for para ter sempre bons amigos por perto, vou sim – disse confiante.

Tatsumi apenas consentiu.

\- Viu o vídeo do Neymar? – Temari emendou um assunto ao outro.

\- Não e nem vou ver. Pra mim aquela boniteza sempre estará de pé – Piscou os olhos Saori. Era tão fã do Neymar, que sempre que podia, assistia os jogos dele na rede Globo.

Temari riu.

\- Aí sim, hein? Faixa é faixa, né?

Ambas sorriram. Era uma parceria e tanto.

\- Não querendo atrapalhar a conversa das madames, mas o Sr. Shion que ver você. – Falou Tatsumi ao direcionar o olhar severo para Saori.

\- Sim, quando? – Disse Saori.

\- Agora – disse com a boca em uma fina linha entre um sermão e o auto-controle.

"Ih, estou muito ferrada", disse para sim mesma Ivi Saori.

Saiu na corrida, dentro do hospital, tentando se desviar o máximo possível das pessoas ou macas que encontrava pela frente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No outro dia, sentadas no refeitório, Temari ofereceu uma sacola recheada de bombons Ferreiro Rocher com embalagem marrom para Saori.

\- E aí, em uma escala de zero a dez quanto ele te xingou? – Questionou a aprendiz de segurança que segurava a vontade de rir.

\- Não me xingou, tenho até sorte. Na verdade, ele queria saber... - Relatava Ivi Saori.

 **CONTINUA**

Grande esse capítulo, né? Eu também pensei nisso, mas vou transformar ele em mais de um capítulo depois de amanhã, assim que eu puder revisar a narrativa novamente. Bom, voltamos a parte inicial da fanfic em que Saori tem a conversa com Shion sobre o caso de Lin. A partir desse ponto, a trama se desenvolve com mais clareza. Beijos e até.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

No outro dia, Temari ofereceu uma sacola recheada de bombons ferero Rocher para Saori.

\- E aí, em uma escala de zero a dez quanto ele te xingou? – Questionou a aprendiz de segurança. Mal contia a vontade de rir.

\- Não me xingou, tenho até sorte. Na verdade, ele queria saber sobre o caso da paciente Lin Kato.

\- Ele disse que a Lin é de uma família muito rica– o que eu já sabia; quem não conhece Lin Kato? – Questionou Saori. – Por causa da influência da família Kato é que conseguiram fechar o hospital inteiro no dia de entrada da paciente no complexo hospitalar. Shion disse que todas as vontades de Lin deveriam ser atendidas, já que ela estava nas últimas. Penso eu, dessa forma – concluiu Saori – que a família deve estar ajudando financeira a construção ou restauração de alguma ala prejudicada do hospital. Só pode haver algum incentiva financeiro por trás de toda essa pompa no atendimento de Lin.

Saori cogitara tal constatação porque qualquer caso de usuário de sistema da unidade privada ou pública deveria ser tratado com um olhar de humanização. No entanto, fechar um hospital para uma única paciente, já era demais.

\- Você falou sobre a história da Lin querer fazer confissões a você? – Questionou a aprendiz de Tatsumi.

\- Sim, e Shion disse que era para atender mais esse pedido dela – explicou Saori.

Shion era o dirigente do hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Atendimento na seção SUS.

Ivi Saori não sabia por onde começar. Não demorou muito para demonstrar sua competência no trabalho.

Esse aqui acabou de morrer. – Disse Eva se lamentando.

As roupas eram velhas , rasgadas . Na mão, uma garrafinha de não sei o quê. No topo da cabeça, apenas uma pelugem loira. Uns fiapos de cabelo.

\- Morreu de quê? – Quis saber Saori.

\- AIDS terminal. E ainda que ele nem via que estava dessa forma.

-E mais, tentou guspir na enfermeira ainda para passar o vírus. Quantas vezes é necessário dizer que a saliva não passa o vírus. Nem que fosse sangue isso ocorreria. AIDS é passada somente via sexual. – Disse Eva de maneira didádica. Como era sempre prevenida, sempre andava com gravador e celular em modo de conversa de transmissão, qualquer coisa tacava um processo em cima do agressor. Já que saliva não passa nada, agressão por danos morais rende um bom ressarcimento financeiro.

\- Pietro, sai de trás de mim, desde quando eu gosto de pessoas em cima de mim assim? Vai arranjar o que fazer, se não da próxima vez eu te coloco na minha fanfic de uma maneira que você não vai gostar. E você sabe que eu não preciso citar o seu nome para essas coisas acontecerem.

"Preciso cuidar o que eu digo já que estive na Índia e lá o que se fala só tem uma significação". - Pensava Eva.

Já Pietro ficou com medo não só pelo que ela falou, mas porque muita coisa que Eva previa, acontecia.

Diante disso, nas horas vagas, Eva escrevia.

E essa duas? – Pediu Saori tentando verificar o prontuário das usuárias apontadas.

Eram duas velhinhas. Duas velhinhas perdidas.

\- Curiosamente, ambas possuíam o mesmo caso clínico. Paralisia no músculo da fala, isto é, a língua. Como não havia mais circulação sanguínea, uma manobra médica era necessária. Iriam extirpá-las.

\- Meu Deus que horror. – Exclamou Saori. – Vão comer como?

\- Só por sonda. – Disse Eva.

Tudo bem, que as demais enfermeiras relataram que estas eram pacientes que incomodavam nos plantões. – Né Pietro? – o assistente em enfermagem fez sinal em concordância.

Eram fofoqueiras, mas não precisavam terminar assim.

\- Sabe o porquê desse meu sobrenome? - Questionou Eva ao assistente de enfermagem. -Tem a ver ao fato que eu tenho origem indiana e precisava fazer a naturalização no Brasil. Certa vez, socorri um menino de bike que havia caído e se machucado. No entanto, como ele havia se machucado com os ferrinhos da bike, o metal próximo a embreagem acabou perfurando o estômago dele e ele se foi. Coloquei o sobrenome em homenagem a ele. Já conhecia ele, pois já havia dado aula de catequese a ele. Por isso meu nome completo é: Sato Eva Byker, mas me chamam só de Eva Byker.

\- É ter um olhar humano sobre a situação- complementou Saori.

\- Sim... E essa aí? – Quis saber Eva.

\- Essa aí deu trombose na perna. A circulação venosa já não existe mais. Vê as veias? Antes azuis, agora estão com necrose. – Tirou o celular da paciente, tinha o intuito de devolver o aparelho para a família, pois como a paciente estava, não era possível que permanecesse acordada. Iriam sedá-la.

\- Coitada, já expirou. – Disse Saori. – Tirou o óculos e o rabicó, pois a paciente estava com o rabo de cavalo mal feito. – Ai, coitadinha... – Murmurou para a senhorinha que estava vestida de branco e preto.

Não adiantava se lamentar, hoje, infelizmente, ninguém mais ia falar mal de ninguém.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nossa é tanto "Sa" nos nomes das minhas personagens que seria bom variar um pouco... Se bem que esses personagens existem mesmo nos mangakás que eu vi. Bem, que tal vocês me auxiliarem nessa tarefa de encontrar novos nomes para os protagonistas da fanfic? Posso contar com vocês? Bjoss


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

\- Ivi Saori, então o que é você tem para me contar? – Questionava a amiga Temari.

\- Muito atarefada com o trabalho Temari. Você não faz ideia – dizia Saori enquanto comia um chocolate Trento.

\- E as investigações sobre a sua paciente famosa, como andam? – Quis saber a aprendiz de segurança.

\- Geralmente, eu dedico algumas horas do dia para isso, só que hoje não vai dar para investigar, tenho que dar conta de outros atendimentos aqui no hospital - Lamentava Saori enquanto olhava para a entrada do hospital.

\- Bem deixa eu ver aqui – dizia Temari de olho no smartphone. Ambas caminhavam pelas proximidades do hospital. Eram 15 horas da tarde e o turno delas começaria a pouco. – Hum, mensagem de voz de quem? Shikamaru? O que será que ele quer?

Shikamaru Nara era o namorado de Temari.

"Hum, parece até a minha sombra, não me larga esse possessivo" – Pensava Temari.

Não se contendo de curiosidade, retornou a ligação para o namorado a fim de verificar o que ele queria.

\- Oi amor, como vai? – Do outro lado da linha, falava um bonito moreno. De olhos castanhos e um corpo escultural, Shikamaru atraia muitos olhares femininos, o que irritava frequentemente Temari.

\- Eu vou bem, só retornei para saber o que você queria a pouco... – Disse Temari.

\- Então, queria saber se você não quer sair comigo amanhã à noite... Na verdade, eu pensei em uma janta de casais – Dizia o moreno.

\- Janta de casais? – Indagou Temari.

\- Sim, somos em cinco pessoas até agora. Eu, você, Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto. Falta arranjar um par para o Naruto – dizia um Nara pensativo.

\- Hum, não sei... – murmurou Temari – Todas as amigas que eu tenho já estão namorando – falava em voz alta a aprendiz de segurança. De repente, teve um insight. – E então Mitsumada – Com um olhar maroto, direcionou a fala para a melhor amiga – Gostaria de sair com a gente hoje à noite, Saori?

\- Como? – indagou Saori. Parte da conversa ela havia entendido, já que estava do lado da amiga e ouvia com nitidez a comunicação dos namorados. No entanto, não entendera como se encaixaria nessa situação.

\- Estou falando de um jantar de casais. Como somos em cinco, falta formar um casal que seria você e o Naruto Uzumaki. Olha, o menino é bonito, – falava uma empolgada Temari - loiro, uma graçinha. Tem uns olhos azuis... Você vai gostar dele. Que tal?

\- Está falando de um encontro às escuras? – disse Saori.

\- Na verdade, é um encontro às claras mesmo – ria Temari – somos três casais, esqueceu?

Saori não sabia o que dizer.

\- Vamos! – incentivou Temari – Você vai se divertir. - Posso mediar a situação. Afinal das contas não é o que dizem? Não precisa ser igual para se atrair.

 **CONTINUA.**

Esse capítulo foi mais para atualizar mesmo e tirar as meninas da rotina. O bom de ter um monte de personagens na história é que cada um tem um pensamento diferente, o que diversifica a trama. Até, bjsss


	9. Chapter 9

**9 – Quem gosta de passado não sou eu. Eu vivo é de presente.**

No Hospital Geral, as amigas não viam a hora de combinar uma possível saída no dia seguinte. Quis Ivi Saori dizer que não iria, porém praticamente fora obrigada a aceitar o convite de Temari.

À noite, no mesmo dia, Saori foi à casa de Eva. Era uma bonita casa de alvenaria; no interior os móveis tinham um certo requinte, priorizando sempre o conforto. Temporariamente, nessa mesma casa se encontrava a menina reclusa que Eva tanto investigava.

"Eu vou chamar um amigo meu que é arquiteto e ele vai dar uma arrumada nisso aqui ó" – apontava para o interior do jardim que se via da janela da sala. – Eu quero inserir um caramanchão bem na entrada do jardim – comentava com as amigas, toda vez que mostrava o jardim.

"E o que é isso mesmo? "– Questionava Saori.

"É uma construção rústica, geralmente ela é recoberta por aquelas plantas que se enrolam na madeira.

"Sei" – Saori imaginava uma construção bonita no centro do jardim com o teto arborizado. E ela estava certa.

"E quando é que ele vai vir?", questionava Saori.

"É, ele promete que vem, mas não responde...", divagava Eva. O amigo era também ator figurante. Já havia inclusive estado no Rio de Janeira em busca de uma chance para aparecer na televisão. "No palco da vida, que papel será que ele estaria representando nesse momento?", dizia isso enquanto vislumbrava na estante da sala um exemplar da saga Crepúsculo. "Ih, pela minha experiência de vida, isso aí é furada", falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Já a menina se encontrava apavorada. Os últimos vídeos de Justin Bieber e Zyan (ex One Direction) tinham cenas explícitas de sexo ou de apologia às drogas. Ela não estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

\- Olha só Eva, de todos, você não tinha um exemplo melhor não para mostrar para ela? Apontou o vídeo da música nova de Justin. Esse menino está perdido, você não vê? Olha só o que ele fez com a Selena – exclamou Temari. - Ele rompeu com ela e ainda por cima deu o anel de noivado que estava reservado à senhorita Gomez para a nova namorada!

\- À grosso modo, trocou uma menina que lia pouco, por outra que lê mais – prosseguiu Temari.

\- Hein? – Exclamaram Saori e Eva ao mesmo tempo. Não entenderam a última constatação de Temari; tampouco a aprendiz de segurança explicou o que realmente queria dizer com os seus últimos dizeres.

\- Sem contar os pixos, não grafites, que ele faz toda vez que vem visitar o Rio de Janeiro – lamentou Saori.

\- E o Timberlake não é muito diferente do nome homônimo dele não – dizia Temari com certa tristeza. – Esqueceu que ele quis que você chorasse um rio de lágrimas por ele? – Olhou para a menina, ela estava bem amuada – Não se preocupe, porque como ele mesmo disse: "tudo que vai, volta".

Em seguida, vendo como a menina estava chocada com os fatos da realidade, Eva chamou a atenção de Temari.

"Tem que mostrar os vídeos para ela aos poucos, você sabe como ela é sensível" – cochichava Eva para Temari. Ambas estavam na frente do PC, vasculhando o site do youtube.

A garota reclusa era o centro do mundo e não sabia. Desde o seu nascimento, qualquer passo que ela desce, era televisionado. Agora ela se sentia culpada por tudo. Pela crise do país, pelos rumos que a política norte americana estava tomando. Pela ameaça nuclear. Estava impressionada pelo excesso de informação à sua volta. No entanto, nada daquilo era sua culpa. Mal sabia ela que cada pessoa existente no planeta Terra era responsável pelos seus atos e o sistema sabia disso. Se o planeta estava daquela maneira é porque a humanidade, de uma maneira coletiva, havia falhado em vários pontos chaves para a consolidação de uma sociedade moderna.

\- Ah, essas músicas aqui são ideais para se começar – Dizia uma Temari, animada, tocando a playlist do Bon Jovi.

\- Isso sim é uma banda de verdade. Vamos começar pela música mais famosa de todas – disse Ivi Saori decidida. Olhou de soslaio para a menina. Ela estava sentada no sofá com os braços ao redor dos joelhos, como se estivesse se protegendo – Vamos começar por Always.

" _Este Romeu está sangrando_

 _Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue_

 _São apenas alguns sentimentos_

 _Que este velho homem jogou fora"_

A menina olhava atentamente o vídeo. Jon Bon Jovi se encontrava no meio de um mar de gente. A filmagem era da década de 90. A menina achava tão bonito aqueles olhos do vocalista feitos de um azul piscina quase transparentes. Ele cantava com tanto sentimento. A menina queria abraçar ele. O showman vestia uma jaqueta jeans e de pouco em pouco simulava movimentos de um boxeador. Fechava os olhos para pronunciar cada melodia. Em consequência disso, finas lágrimas caiam do rosto da menina. Ela estava finalmente ligando as informações.

"Você tem que ver bem as palavras, se você juntar as letrinhas vai ver que as palavras querem dizer muito mais do que você possa imaginar" – a voz de uma velha amiga reverberava de uma maneira mágica ao longe na sua cabeça.

Do lado de Jon Bom Jovi, havia o sempre fiel Richie Sambora. Este tocava a melodia mais bonita de todas em sua guitarra. Com sua voz forte, fazia companhia a Jon nos versos do refrão.

Uma bandeira do Brasil podia se ver fortemente empunhada no meio daquele mar de gente. Always era a música mais bonita de todos os tempos e tinha sido feita para ela. Não podia acreditar. Era sonho ou realidade aquilo que via?

O show fora realizado na Inglaterra.

" _Tem chovido desde que você me deixou_

 _Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio_

 _Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador_

 _Mas sem você, eu desisto"_

Chuva. Para ela sempre fora uma benção de Deus, mas para as outras pessoas parecia mais uma punição do que uma dádiva. Era sinal de que a estratégia do jogo deveria ser mudada.

" _Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor_

 _Como deve ser cantada_

 _Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom_

 _Mas querida, sou apenas eu"_

"Você é fora da média. Se você soubesse o quanto eu já fui sua fã. E olha que eu nem sabia que as músicas foram feitas para mim. O que eu sentia e ainda sito por você é o sentimento mais puro que pode existir em um pessoa, o de admirar uma pessoa sem visar qualquer vantagem, só por gostar dela mesmo. Será que você sabe disso? - Mentalmente questionava o loiro. - As informações que chegam aí nos EUA são convertidas na sua língua de maneira verossímil? - prosseguia. - Quantas vidas vão ser necessárias para a gente finalmente se encontrar, se abraçar e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem?"

"Queria ter você aqui só para mim", pensava a menina enquanto chorava as lágrimas mais sofridas de sua vida.

" _Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre_

 _E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre_

 _Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar_

 _Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem_

 _E sei que quando morrer, você estará em meu pensamento_

 _E eu te amarei, sempre"_

Ao longo de sua carreira, o vocalista do grupo de Hard Rock havia feito mais de 500 músicas. Está certo que o Bom Jovi tinha mais de trinta anos de estrada, mas só de cogitar que todas aquelas músicas foram feitas para ela, era algo inacreditável de se imaginar. Nas melodias, o loiro incluía o número do telefone para ela ligar quando as coisas estivessem difíceis. Pedia para ela se alimentar direitinho, para ser mais forte diante das adversidades da vida. Dizia que sempre a amaria, não importasse o que acontecesse.

Ela também o amava tanto, mas tanto que, o que era somente um trabalho par Jon, para a menina reclusa, era uma vida inteira transcrita em linhas.

" _Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás_

 _São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente_

 _Algumas que nos fizeram rir_

 _Algumas que nos fizeram chorar_

 _Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus"_

Nunca se deixaram, mesmo que fosse só em pensamento, a menina sempre continuaria fiel ao amor que nutria pelo vocalista.

" _O que não daria para passar meus dedos por seus cabelos_

 _Tocar em seus lábios, abraçá-la apertado_

 _Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender_

 _que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem"_

Em suas orações, o vocalista do Bon Jovi sempre estava presente, ora no papel de seu guardião, como na música "Você nasceu para ser o meu bebê", ora no papel de pai, de irmão, de herói que a despertaria... O amor deles era o que havia de mais transcendental entre as almas. Um afeto que um nutria pelo outro nessa e em outras vidas.

" _Quando ele abraçar você_

 _Quando ele puxar você para perto_

 _Quando ele disser as palavras_

 _Que você precisa ouvir_

 _Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas_

 _Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos"_

Outros apareceram e tentaram fazer o papel de Jon Bon Jovi em sua vida. Mas falharam miseravelmente, uma vez que não tinham caráter para representar tamanho papel de extrema importância na sua existência. "Eram uns imprestáveis mesmo", pensava a menina.

" _Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados_

 _Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance_

 _Podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e antigas vidas_

 _Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha"_

No momento, era o que ela mais queria.

" _Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre_

 _E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre_

 _Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar_

 _Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem_

 _E sei que quando morrer, você estará em meu pensamento_

 _E eu te amarei, sempre"_

Com uma declaração de amor dessas, a vida da menina reclusa nunca mais seria a mesma. Ela era amada por alguém que vivia do outro lado do planeta. Mal sabia a menina que essa pessoa, que essa forma de declaração, representava nem uma empresa, nenhuma entidade, e sim uma nação inteira que eram os Estados Unidos da América. "Será que ela era amada em outros lugares também?", pensava a menina, e a resposta era sim, não por uma nação, mas por várias. O planeta terra era ela e a menina não sabia.

Temari, com um olhar maternal, direcionou sua atenção para a menina. Esta, não sabia o que fazer com a aquisição de tamanha informação. "Tem os vídeos do Guns N' Roses ainda para mostrar para ela... - cogitou melhor - vamos deixar para outro dia"

\- Eu quero fazer uma coisa antes do dia terminar – dizia a menina esperançosa. – Eva, Saori, vocês podem me dar carona até a casa do meu pai? – Indagou à Eva.

Temari não poderia acompanhá-las porque já estava de saída para a casa de Shikamaru

\- Sim, mas o que você quer fazer? – Pediu Evinha sem entender aonde a garota queria chegar.

\- Eu quero dar um bom abraço no meu pai – falou a menina com os olhos marejados.

Era tudo e apenas isso o que ela podia fazer no momento.

Ivi Saori e Eva fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

\- Mas antes – interrompeu Temari – Eu quero que você veja uma coisa – falou agilmente ao mesmo tempo em que ia verificar o smartphone.

\- Olha isso aqui – era um meme do Neymar – ta vendo isso? – Eu quero que você dê risada – disse Temari com o olhar firme.

A menina não conseguia rir do vídeo, tampouco entendia o comportamento de Temari, pois até onde ela sabia, todo mundo lá no hospital era fã do Neymar.

Eva fez um murmúrio na garganta. Sempre que podia, defendia o Neymar. Isso acontecia mesmo que estivesse só, degladiando-se contra vários em sua argumentação defensiva.

Mas Temari não desistiu de seu intento.

\- Você vai rir dele, porque infelizmente as coisas são assim na vida. Eu não queria te falar, mas esse garoto estava debochando de você ontem. Para se "entrosar", ou melhor, para se promover no Paris Saint German, ele fez uma filmagem em que sibilava em italiano o quanto você não havia recebido um bom ensino. Em outras palavras te chamava de "boa selvagem", como Thomas Hobbes preconizara em seus estudos filosóficos. No entanto, me questiono se um dia ele vai conseguir fazer essa sofisticada assimilação como essa que eu fiz agora com a obra do autor.

\- Para Temari – interviu Eva – cada um é gênio na área que escolheu atuar. Ele é um gênio com a bola, reconhece isso.

Temari fez que sim com a cabeça.

Lá fora, uma chuva forte começava a se pronunciar.

\- Ôh, ôh, ôh hoje é dia de lavar as calçadas. Pena que em cidades com pouca infraestrutura as ruas vão ficar alagadas, e o lixo vai entupir os bueiros – dizia a aprendiz de segurança.

-Que isso, Temari, vamos é torcer para que alguém invista em medidas de sanitarismo nesses lugares extremamente prejudicados – amenizou Ivi Saori.

De repente, houve um estalo na cabeça de Temari. – Espera aí, deixa eu ver uma coisa...

\- O que foi? – Indagou a menina.

\- Me permite ver o seu face? – Perguntou a aprendiz de segurança.

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Ah, não, você vai tirar esse lixo do face agora – apontou para o anão encrenqueiro da área da computação. Você viveu no meio do lixo por anos, não precisa se transformar em um.

O anão estava comemorando o aniversário em um motel com vários "amigos". Nas fotos que apareciam na linha do tempo da menina, o pequenino fazia claramente uma referência maldosa ao fato de que a menina devia trinta reais a ele de um serviço prestado a pouco tempo.

\- Que lasqueira. Você é boa, sabe do seu poder de influenciar pessoas – olhou para a menina com pena da situação- e por conta disso quer dar visibilidade para o movimento LGBT, que é uma minoria prejudicada, e aí vem um representante panaca desses que só estraga as coisas. Você é uma vergonha para esse segmento – apontou o dedo para a foto do anão. Vai – falou para a foto do picurrucho - volta para Cuiabá, que é uma cidade muito decente, diga-se de passagem. Com esse comportamento libertino, nem de andarilho eles vão te querer lá.

\- Que horror – falou uma Ivi Saori atordoada que, até o presente momento, havia ficado quieta mediante a situação apresentada. – Calma – disse Ivi Saori ao mesmo tempo em que dava um abraço de maneira suave na menina. - Depois da tempestade, vem sempre a bonança – sussurrou com um olhar cheio de bondade.

Saori acreditava nisso com todas as suas forças.

 **CONTINUA**

Eiiii, esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever. Chorei muito ao ouvir Always, muitas recordações vieram na minha mente... Pensei até que não ia conseguir transpor em linhas todas as coisas que eu imaginei para os personagens nessa seção da história. No entanto, como disse Ivi Saori acima, logo após a tempestade, o tempo melhora, e foi exatamente o que ocorreu comigo hoje – um grande amigo voltou em cena para a minha vida. Fiquei imensamente feliz com esse fato. Espero, com todo o meu coração, que mesmo que vocês estejam em um momento difícil, passado o período da tormenta, vocês também possam respirar aliviados e terem a certeza de que as dificuldades só nos tornam mais fortes na nossa caminhada. Bjsss


	10. Chapter 10

**10 – O objetivo de Sage**

\- Você não quer mesmo desabafar comigo, filha? – dizia um amável padre Sage.

Desabafar era um eufemismo utilizado na ocasião para substituir o ritual no confessatório. Como não estavam em uma igreja, o padre cedeu seu tempo gentilmente para a filha em questão. Iria trocar algumas palavras com Lin e depois retornar à Igreja.

\- Não – cortava Lin. - Estava repleta de amargura.

Sage olhou de relance para Lin. Não conseguiu completar o movimento, uma vez que sua visão ficara turva. Seus olhos estavam molhados. Queria conter ao máximo a emoção, mas já não podia. Aonde havia errado com Lin? Flashs de outros tempos permeavam a sua mente.

 _\- Eu quero é ser uma grande médica! – dizia uma meninha linda com os cabelos castanhos. À contra luz, seus olhos adquiriam tons esmeraldinos.- Esse é o meu maior objetivo._

 _\- Médica? Mas é uma profissão tão difícil... – dizia com sabedoria o Padre Sage – Exige coragem! Será que você tem isso? – instigava com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo esboçava um quase imperceptível sorriso de entreabrir os lábios._

 _\- Tenho! È o que eu mais tenho na vida – dizia a criança de uma maneira decidida. Eu quero é me dar bem na vida!_

 _\- Não diga isso! – Repreendia Sage. – Não queira ser médica apenas pelo status da profissão – falou de maneira severa._

 _-Status? O que é isso? – Questionava a menina._

 _Sage vendo a confusão instalada nos olhos da menina, deixou que a mesma prosseguisse em seu raciocínio. "Pelo jeito não sabe o que é status. Bom, menos mal", dizia para si mesmo._

 _-Eu quero é ser médica porque não gosto de ver ninguém sofrer. Eu quero sarar as pessoas – explicou com grande energia em sua voz._

 _\- Ah, então você tem um objetivo? – Dizia Sage com a voz calma._

 _Sasha fez que sim com a cabeça._

 _\- E você Lin? – Perguntou a outra irmã. – Nunca me deixa saber o que se passa em sua mente. O que está segurando aí em suas mãos – apontou para o papel que Lin segurava._

 _A menina, a contragosto, entregou o papel que utilizara para desenhar. Nele, havia uma imagem. Era um esboço de uma criança. Uma criança sozinha. Sem adereços, sem flores, sem cores, sem grandes sonhos. Apenas uma criança sozinha._

\- Não Lin, você não está sozinha! – disse Sage com o pensamento de volta ao presente.

Lin não esboçava nenhuma emoção.

\- Ouça bem, eu estou aqui com você. Esse é o meu objetivo, cuidar de você. – Disse Sage com o olhar compassivo.

Ela sorriu, mas o movimento nos lábios durou pouco. Recordara da conversa no passado. Nunca tivera objetivo nenhum.

Já do lado de fora das instalações do hospital, Sage não entendera a reação de Lin em negar a sua ajuda. O padre acabara de chegar de Roma. Sempre que podia, participava das convenções anuais do curso de exorcismo oferecido pelo Vaticano. Assim que soube do caso de Lin, partiu imediatamente da cidade italiana ao Brasil para verificar o que ocorrera de fato com a praticamente enteada que vira crescer. Está certo que Lin era mais distante que Sasha, mas o seu comportamento nos últimos tempos não era considerado normal. Descobrir que Lin estava com AIDS fora um choque e tanto para o santo padre. Como conseguiria restaurar a ponte na relação entre Lin e ele? Sage tinha um grande trabalho pela frente. Ficara sabendo que Kato preferia se confessar com uma enfermeira do que com um profissional em que a profissão fora sacramentada. Em que momento ela havia percorrido um caminho desvirtuoso em sua vida?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ivi Saori vestiu uma roupa bonita para ir ao encontro dos amigos na janta da noite. Usava uma camisa branca semi transparente, colada ao corpo, de modo que aparecessem o contorno das alças de um sutiã de renda no estilo body bege. Por cima da camisa, havia uma jóia. Era um maxi colar que acompanhava o contorno da gola da camisa na cor metal. Na extremidade do colar havia um pingente em forma de gota na cor rosa e preta. Podia-se dizer que era um colar no estilo gótico minimalista. Também compunha o visual da moça, uma calça de sarja na cor rosa bebê. Calçava um sapato de salto alto bico fino no mesmo tom da calça. Um par de brincos também minimalistas na cor ônix preta compunha o visual da menina. Não usava bolsa.

Pegou o seu carro e foi ao restaurante italiano que Temari marcou para se encontrarem.

Na entrada do restaurante, um loiro chamou a atenção de Ivi Saori. Seria o Naruto que tanto falavam?

Ele vestia uma blusa social azul escura e uma calça jeans em um tom mais claro. Calçava um sapatênis na cor da camisa. O cabelo no tom loiro era exatamente como as amigas haviam comentado. Sem contar os olhos azuis quase transparentes que ele possuía. Só podia ser o Naruto que tanto falavam.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o loiro fora mais rápido.

\- Saori é você? Meu nome é Naruto e eu sou seu acompanhante essa noite – falou com firmeza e confiança na voz.

Já Saori queria ser que nem um avestruz e enfiar a cabeça na terra.

 **CONTINUA**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 - Z'Ah, gosto é de mim mesma!**

\- Naruto, você... – Ivi Saori não pode completar a fala, pois algo a interrompera.

Uma figura feminina passara tão apressadamente quanto uma rajada de vento por Ivi Saori e Naruto.

\- Eu, eu conheço essa garota. É a ChõChõ filha de Chõuji Alkimichi, um amigo meu. – Falava Naruto que estava de frente à Ivi Saori. – Ela está chorando, o que será que aconteceu?

Saori não sabia o que responder. Esse não era para ser o seu encontro?

\- ChõChõ – gritou Naruto para a garota já de costas para si – sou eu Naruto. Você está bem?

A menina, reconhecendo a voz de Naruto, olhou para trás. Ao secar as lágrimas com as mangas da camisa, tentava disfarçar o choro.

Era uma menina gordinha ou, como ela mesmo gostava de dizer, possuía ossos largos. Tinha a pele na cor de trufa e um bonito par de olhos na cor mel. Os cabelos eram da mesma cor. Não aparentava ter mais que quinze anos.

\- Oi Naruto – a voz soluçava – não sabia que você estaria aqui... – dizia com incerteza.

\- Bem eu – não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para Saori – estou aqui para uma janta entre amigos.

"Ah, então não tem coragem para admitir que estava aqui para um encontro comigo, hein! Bom saber", pensou isso ao desviar a cara do olhar do loiro.

\- Meu amigo, ele me decepcionou muito. – Dizia uma ChõChõ chorosa.

\- O que ele fez? – Naruto incentivava que a menina prosseguisse o relato.

\- Ele me chamou de feia... – soluçava – disse que eu era maluca por gostar dele – o nariz já começava a pingar. – disse ainda que, por eu ser gorda desse jeito, só queria ser visto comigo em hamburguerias...

Saori fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Você me parece bem sã, já que já viu os defeitos dele logo de cara. Com um amigo desses... Tem certeza mesmo que ele é seu amigo? – Dizia Saori com um olhar atento a tudo o que a menina dizia.

\- Nós já fomos mais amigos. Para dizer bem a verdade – pensava em voz alta ChõChõ – anos atrás, eu e ele éramos mais próximos. Tenho a recordação de que ele gostava de uma amiga minha, só que ela não dava bola para ele porque ele era mirradinho e para ser franca... feio – falou com sinceridade. – Só que isso nunca me impediu de ser amiga dele. Com o tempo, acabamos nos distanciando por um motivo bobo. Depois disso, eu nunca mais o vi.

\- Agora, de pouco, tentei retomar a amizade, e ele estava completamente diferente. Mais bonito, sabe? – falou vermelha – O tamanho continuava o mesmo, mas sei lá, acabei me sentindo atraída por ele. No fundo, eu acho que nem era atração o que eu sentia por ele. Eu só queria o meu amigo de volta.

Naruto pensava que o tempo transcorrido era pequeno, já que eram "crianças" envolvidas na história.

\- Ele disse ainda – completou decepcionada – que uma garota gorda como eu, nunca iria casar. "Quem é que vai querer?"- Era o que ele dizia.

\- Esse cara definitivamente não é seu amigo – disse Naruto decidido. – Um homem de verdade não precisa menosprezar uma mulher para afirmar ou reiterar a sua masculinidade.

\- Sou obrigada a concordar com que o Naruto disse. – Falou Saori. – Minha intuição ou experiência de vida, chame do que quiser, me diz que para um homem tentar inferiorizar uma mulher ele, não deve estar plenamente resolvido na vida. Pelo contrário, deve se sentir amedrontado pela capacidade feminina. Quem sabe ele não se sente inferior a você e, para driblar esse sentimento, ele acaba menosprezando as suas qualidades?

\- Pode ser... – dizia ChõChõ menos triste.

\- Se afaste dele – dizia Naruto com um tom de resolução na voz – Para ele te tratar assim, significa que nunca nutriu nenhum pouco de afeto por você.

\- E digo mais – completou Saori – ele te chamou de quê? De feia e de gorda? Sabia que na minha época de faculdade, de tanto que tinham inveja de mim, chegaram a me chamar de trans?

\- Hein? – Naruto olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim, debochavam, porque eu tinha traços mais fortes no rosto... Uma vez chegaram a fazer um seminário só sobre isso...

\- Não deve ter sido fácil – falou ChõChõ compadecida.

\- Não, não foi – respondeu Saori. – E hoje aonde estão essas pessoas? Levando uma vida medíocre com certeza. Quem sabe usufruindo do dinheiro que me roubaram...Esses malas.

Naruto e Chõchõ não entenderam a última fala de Saori.

\- Já está tarde – continuou Ivi Saori – Naruto, dê uma carona para essa menina, já que você conhece o pai dela.

\- Mas e o nosso encontro? – Disse Naruto se esquecendo que ChõChõ estava presente.

\- Não haverá – disse Saori se despedindo de ChõChõ.

\- Seja uma boa menina e sempre acredite em você mesmo. Se fizer isso, seu futuro poderá ser grandioso. Ah – recordou de algo – Queira um homem só se for para acrescentar algo de benéfico na sua jornada, do contrário permaneça sozinha que será melhor para você – Disse como se estivesse falando a filha que nunca tivera.

Foi embora sem se despedir de Naruto.

\- Eu fiz algo? – Naruto olhou para ChõChõ. A menina, por sua vez, não disse nada. Apenas pediu para que ele desse carona até a casa dela.

Foi o que Naruto fez, sem deixar de pensar em momento algum no que Saori dissera a pouco.

 **CONTINUA**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 – Padre Sage, Raikaje, Vovó Chiyo Mei**

\- Pela honra e pela glória de nosso senhor Jesus...- dizia o Kazekage Sandaime.

\- Está contratado – dizia a manda chuva do hospital.

\- Mas, eu ainda não falei todas as minhas qualificações...

\- Não importa, é com essa auto-estima, com esse vigor, segurança e força que eu quero que você comande este hospital. Não pode mais haver corrupção nessa empresa, se não seremos obrigados a fechar as nossas fronteiras, digo portas novamente.

\- Senhora - dizia Shizune, a assistente direta da CEO no hospital, chamando a atenção desta para si, longe dos ouvidos do candidato -, Padre Sage não vai gostar disso, era para ele ocupar esse cargo. Além disso, há mais candidatos para esse posto... – Á medida em que falava, mostrava as fichas assinadas pelos possíveis novos administradores do hospital. Eles iriam substituir Shion no cargo.

\- Está certo, vamos abrir um processo seletivo para a vaga de administração no hospital – concluiu a CEO.

\- Além do mais, o Padre Sage chegou a fazer curso intensivo no Vaticano sobre possessão demoníaca, ele quer expulsar de vez os demônios daqui da empresa – relatava Shizune.

\- A única coisa que precisamos no momento para essa empresa é uma prática honesta. Não adianta expulsar demônios, se a corrupção persiste no nosso ambiente de trabalho. Temos que ter certeza que ele não será corrompido pelo poder. Acredito, sim, que o padre Sage seja o mais preparado para o cargo, porém precisamos estar atentos às propostas dos novos candidatos ao posto. Uma coisa é certa, ele precisa se reciclar e estar sempre atento às inovações dos demais candidatos para implementar isso na sua candidatura também.

\- Tem certeza que quer alguém do exército comande isso aqui? – Cochichou uma Shizune temerosa para a CEO.

\- Admiro os oficiais do exército. Disciplina, estratégia e vigor são ingredientes essenciais para o preenchimento dessa vaga. Além do mais, não estamos mais no período de ditadura, tanto é que um candidato vai disputar o cargo às claras, não através de golpe ou algo do tipo – dizia a CEO.

\- Mas não seria isso um retrocesso para a política do hospital? – comentava Shizune.

\- Retrocesso é perseguir uma menina autista por razões políticas, como por exemplo querer tirar uma cidade do meio da lama a todo custo. A mesma cidade cuja a única instituição pública que contém e que o povo tanto se orgulha, foi a mesma que meses atrás decretara falência. Isso é desespero. É o que não queremos de maneira alguma aqui. Fiquei sabendo dessa história através da Senhorita Sato (Eva). Sage também está a par desse relato e sabe exatamente o meu posicionamento a respeito disso. Não admitiremos esse tipo de conduta aqui no hospital.

\- Sage foi, inclusive, um dos que sugeriu a implementação de uma creche aqui no hospital voltada para o atendimento dos filhos dos funcionários. Acho essa uma ação interessante. Sage sempre diz que o investimento no ensino deve ser voltado para as séries iniciais da alfabetização escolar. É ali que ocorre o desenvolvimento da cidadania do ser humano.

\- Rapaz – falou em voz alta para o Sandaime – você teria algum problema em trabalhar com Hyoga de Cisne? – Apontou para a ficha de um antigo funcionário do hospital.

\- Vê esse menino loiro? – mostrou a foto de um homem loiro sorridente. - Ele é russo e um antigo parceiro comercial do hospital. Gostaria de ver sua interação com ele para dizer se você está apto ou não para exercer o cargo de administrador.

Sandaime Kazekage não sabia como proceder, mas aceitou o desafio imposto pela CEO.

Assim que o Kazekage saiu, Shizune comentou:

\- Vê – apontou para a ficha de um candidato – esse Raikage também já foi do exército, ele era capitão.

\- Que bom – dizia a CEO – atenta a tudo que sua assistente falava

\- Dizem que ele é um pouco extremista... Você não fica um tanto temerosa de contratá-lo? – Dizia Shizune.

\- A apresentação dele, no dia anterior, você viu, foi muito boa. Conseguiu reverter quase todas as colocações que fizeram contra a candidatura dele para a administração dele. Acho que ele tem potencial, fique de olho – relatava à Shizune.

\- E a Vovó Chiyo Mei também resolveu se candidatar, você viu? – Indagou a assistente.

\- Sim, ela é mais ligada a uma administração sustentável, utilizando sempre os recursos que a natureza pode nos proporcionar. Ela inclusive chegou a recomendar a implementação do uso da energia eólica e solar em alguns setores do hospital. Tem propostas muito interessantes... – dizia a CEO ao rememorar os dizeres de Mei.

\- Será uma escolha difícil – disse Shizuene - Tem ainda o seu Aluízio que se candidatou, mas ninguém sabe onde ele está.

\- Vamos estar atentas ao desenrolar dos fatos – complemntou a sempre sábia CEO.

\- Olha, esse aqui trouxe até um bolo para você experimentar – disse Shizune ao olhar para a fatia de bolo que havia em cima da mesa do lado das fichas de inscrições.

\- É, definitivamente vai ser uma disputa interessante de se ver.

 **CONTINUA**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 – Saori, a aprendiz.**

\- Saori, hoje é dia dos estudantes e eu queria te dar um presente... – dizia uma Tsunade orgulhosa. Tsunade havia sido a médica que inspirara Saori a trabalhar na área da saúde.

\- Não preciso de presente algum – falava a enfermeira – só de poder desfrutar da companhia da senhora, em um dia tão importante como hoje, já me sinto feliz.

\- Mas... – tentava argumentar em vão a médica.

\- Sabe, a senhora é um verdadeiro exemplo enquanto médica, no entanto a gente vê algumas pessoas que realmente nos envergonham na profissão do ensino.

\- Como? – dizia Tsunade atenta aos dizeres da pupila.

\- Enquanto eu cursava outro curso, me recordei agora de uma senhora que usava aparelho de surdez. O que era um paradoxo, já que a mesma possuía uma percepção incrível para a falta de vergonha na cara. Nunca chegou a me dar aula, mas as pessoas sabiam que pelo tempo em que permanecera na instituição de ensino, seu salário era alto. Certa vez me disseram que ganhava mais de 20.000 por mês, contando o tempo de magistério. Diziam ainda, que só andava de táxi, e pagava os motoristas somente com notas de 100. Se orgulhava de que o nome estava no site de transparência do governo, no entanto, nunca vi ajudar financeiramente alguma instituição que precisasse de apoio. Apenas militava e era orgulhosa de ter ajudado a colocar determinada pessoa em determinado cargo. Enquanto permanecia na faculdade aproveitando dos privilégios do cargo vitalício que possuía, suas aulas eram cada vez mais ociosas e desprovidas de conteúdo e implementadas, isso sim, com ideologia e "favores" políticos. Estou falando dela, mas me recordo que outros professores sequer chegavam a dar aulas. E tantos outros que chegavam a assumir a disciplina mais do que a metade da mesma. Tem ainda aqueles professores que colocavam os seus bolsistas para darem aula no lugar deles. Eram pessoas completamente despreparadas e desqualificadas para ministrarem uma disciplina. Nada mais eram do que vassalos de seus tutores, já que estavam unicamente ali para completar espaços em uma grade curricular. No entanto, toda essa brincadeira era feita às custas do dinheiro público, isto é, dos impostos. Claro, nem todas as instituições são assim – falou segurando a sua garrafa de água.

\- É o velho embate sobre se a escola deve ter ou não ideologia – raciocinava Tsunade.

\- Acho que é muito mais do que isso, senhora. Enquanto vemos professores nas redes municipais e estaduais que fazem milagres no ensino, mesmo com a miséria que ganham, nas instituições de Ensino Superior pública vemos casos de completo descaso pela parte dos docentes como esse episódio que eu acabei de relatar agora. E volto a dizer que nem todas as instituições são assim. No entanto, eu, por ter frequentado um ambiente público, tenho muita vergonha de situações presenciadas como essa. Outra coisa para se ter asco é a falta de incentivo para os universitários permanecerem na cidade. Digo isso, porque deixei meu dinheiro em uma imobiliária que valorizava os preços especialmente para quem era de fora. Nesse sentido, é como se eu tivesse cursado, na prática, uma instituição de ensino privada. Tudo isso ocorria em uma cidade que é praticamente sustentada pela movimentação universitária, já que não tem empresas. Mesmo assim, tampouco valoriza quem é de fora – frisou Saori.

\- Cortes de dinheiro são feitos - prosseguia Saori com firmeza em seu discurso -, mas sempre tendo em mente que as pessoas serão ressarcidas. Infelizmente, só havia essa área a ser mexida (a do setor público), já que o Estado estava completamente quebrado. Agora que as coisas vão bem, aparecem pessoas oportunistas querendo administrar a situação, sabendo que a cidade que já administrara está quebrada e sem emprego (isso, aliás, nunca houve em suas intermediações). Gostaria que as filiadas televisivas começassem a mostrar não só as fachadas dos casarões (os poucos que foram reformados), mas sim as calçadas, as ruas (ou a falta de pavimentação delas).

\- Meu Deus, que horror – dizia Tsunade perplexa.

A conversa entre ambas as profissionais da saúde é um espelho da realidade, visto que tudo o que acontece na sociedade acaba interferindo não só no seu trabalho, nos estudos e também na vida social.

\- Ser aprendiz é uma tarefa para a vida inteira – dizia sabiamente Saori – sempre devemos questionar a verdadeira causa da realidade em que vivemos.

\- Esse é o que chamamos de método hipocrático – amenizava Sage.

O padre, que aparecera a pouco na conversa, não pode deixar de dizer o que pensara sobre o assunto. Ele disputava a administração interina e externa do hospital.

\- Hipócrates, na Grécia antiga, sempre priorizou a indagação ante à certeza. É isso que nós sempre devemos preconizar na vida. Já tive discípulos que não honraram a minha aprendizagem – teve a recordação de um falso cristão que muito o decepcionara no exercício de pároco – e mesmo assim continuo otimista, não deixando jamais que isso interfira na minha maneira de agir enquanto gestor ou administrador do setor de finanças.

\- Muito bem, padre Sage, confiamos na honestidade de seu trabalho – Tsunade tomou a fala para si. Falava em nome de Saori também.

\- Obrigada – dizia o pároco.

 **CONTINUA**


	14. Chapter 14

**14 – Provocações Filosóficas**

\- Hum, que caro – falava Saori ao olhar o cardápio. Ela e Temari estavam em um restaurante.

\- Estou na seca, quer dizer com fome. O que você vai pegar? – Indagava Temari ao olhar de relance o Buffet que iriam comer.

Saori ainda estava indecisa quanto ao que iria comer.

\- E aquela sua amiga lá, o que houve com ela? – dizia Temari.

\- Amiga, não. Nem conhecida era, mas sei lá...Se foi – respondeu Saori sem prestar muita atenção no que Temari dizia.

\- Como assim? – Indagou Temari.

\- Não está mais no face – explicou Saori -, na verdade eu só adicionei ela por curiosidade. Redigia bem, e eu queria saber quem era. Só isso. Quem sabe, mais adiante, poderíamos construir uma ponte de amizade. Agora não dá, porque eu estou mais preocupada com outras coisas no momento e nem dei a devida atenção a ela. No entanto, sei lá... O que ela criava não combinava com o cargo que ela exercia. Que vergonha, alheia...– dizia Saori consternada enquanto verificava se a câmera do smartphone estava acesa ou não. - Hum, será que é a câmera frontal ou traseira que está ativada? - Pensava entre si.

\- O quê? – Questionava uma atenta Temari.

\- Uke? Não, era same - respondeu prontamente Saori.

\- Hein? - Questionou sem entender Temari.

\- Não, deixa para lá - saiu pela tangente Saori. - O que eu quero dizer é que não tinha como abordá-la. Como é que eu ia chamar ela nas mídias sociais? Tinha uns gostos, no mínimo, muito estranhos. Peculiares, para falar bem a verdade. Argh – se recordava com asco da situação. Como Saori ampliava o seu discernimento sobre a abordagem da conversa, ela via mais do que aparecia nos fatos atuais; conseguia rememorar os fatos do passado, alinhavando-os com as situações presentes. - E como só quer saber de jogar – prosseguia com o seu raciocínio - que vá jogar sozinha, pronto – disse sem paciência. De longe, Saori, não tinha pós, tinha era phd em reconhecer pessoas somente interessadas em aparecer na situação. Era mais uma que queria seus 15 instantes de fama.

\- Verdade – concordou Temari – agora, você disse gostos estranhos. Quais, quais? – Questionava uma Temari curiosa.

\- Er... Melhor deixar quieto – disse Saori ao tentar se desvencilhar da conversa. - Ela se foi, mas o respeito em sua memória continua ´para a posteridade - disse Saori que vira a analogia perfeita machadiana para a situação.

\- E por falar em vergonha alheia - prosseguia Saori com seu discurso - a Ivanete resolveu de nove fazer cospobre... Ih, tá se achando, antes era a garota do blog, agora - não completou a fala, preferiu mostrar o aparelho de smartphone para a própria Temari ver o que acontecia na rede social da jovem enfermeira. Enquanto mostrava a foto de Ivanete, Saori tomava a sua garrafa de água. - Se continuar assim, eu mesma vou fazer você pagar esse cospobre, garota... Isso aí não vai mais sair do nosso salário, digo do meu salário. Afinal das contas você está aqui para se esforçar ou fazer turismo em cada cidade que você vai? - disse mais para si mesma do que para Temari.

Temari não sabia nem o que falar diante da imagem no smartphone da empregada de Ivi Saori caracterizada de anime.

\- E tem ainda a continuação de Naruto... - De repente, Saori se recordara desse fato. - Ela não deve estar satisfeita com isso, mas deveria saber que eu não controlo esse tipo de coisa... – falava mais para si mesma do que para Temari - Esses fãs, eu nunca sei exatamente como lidar com eles...

\- Hãn? Você quis dizer o nosso Naruto, aquele que você ia se encontrar? E de que fãs está falando? – Temari não havia entendido o que Saori dissera.

\- Não, estou falando do Naruto do anime. A continuação da saga é o desenho Boruto, que eu gosto muito. Vai ver, eu e ela discordávamos sobre isso. Melhor deixar quieto. Vou comer essa salada de frango – Saori apontou para o cardápio ao mudar de tema de conversa rapidamente.

\- Vou querer o mesmo – Temari acompanhou a amiga no pedido.

Já na mesa, Temari teve a recordação novamente de Naruto.

\- E como foi o encontro com o Naruto? A Eva me disse que houve um contratempo e que vocês não chegaram a se encontrar... – falou a aprendiz de segurança.

\- Eu corro da Eva hoje. – Deu risada Saori enquanto passava o seu corretivo pocket enquanto olhava seu reflexo no copo. O grande ficara na bolsa junto com os outros itens de maquiagem.

\- Hein? – Temari não entendeu.

\- Nada – esclareceu Saori -, enfim, eu e ele não conseguimos nos encontrar, apareceu uma menina, que era conhecida dele... Em síntese, ele teve que levá-la para casa.

\- Oh, game over, cultie – disse Temari em sinal de consolação para a sua amiga.

\- Game over só se for para ele – rebateu Ivi Saori.- Nem preciso dizer de quem é essa referência bibliográfica. - Temari olhou para ela sem entender - É minha mesmo. E vamos comer que hoje é dia de passar na Sephora -trocou de tema de conversa.

\- Uhull, compras – dizia Temari empolgada. - Estou pensando em levar aquele gato do Itachi com a gente. Que é meu amigo, sabe? - Itachi era amigo de Shikamaru e comandante da segurança federal de Konoha. Temari enchia os olhos de orgulho toda vez que mencionava o nome dele e dizia "óh, esse é meu amigo e é agente das forças armadas, viu", já que ele era um verdadeiro profissional exemplar - Ele tem amigos no exército, inclusive...

\- É uma boa - sibilou Saori. Se parecia calma externamente, no seu âmago, as seguintes palavras reverberavam: "até porque não é insensato dizer que a verdadeira mulher maravilha sou eu, ou seja, não aceito imitações, sou a original. Vamos às compras e eu vou mostrar quem é quem. Muito melhor do que ser uma usurpadora", pensava entre si Ivi Saori.

E assim o fizeram.

 **CONTINUA**

Bem que a Sephora podia patrocinar esse capítulo, hein? Brincadeiras à parte, o próximo capítulo será grande. Eu prometo.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 – Ivi Saori, a corajosa e verdadeira guardiã.**

\- Já está desconfortável com a primeira pergunta candidato? – indagava Ivi Saori de pé na frente do candidato avaliado para ocupar ou não uma vaga no seu departamento de instrumentação cirúrgica. Dizia uma Ivi Saori concentrada em sua tarefa de avaliação. Fazia as preparações na sala de reuniões já há 15 minutos.

\- Com licença, senhora. Eu marquei aqui, em minhas anotações, que acabou de chegar a ficha com informações novas sobre esse candidato – cochichou Nareta Motrice que havia para Ivi Saori. Sakura era assistente de Saori e entusiasta da inserção de uma política liberalista na empresa. No entanto, ela sempre dizia que entra Paulo e sai Pedro, tudo continua a mesma coisa. Já Saori pensava que inovações sempre podiam ser acrescidas em qualquer gestão.

\- Sim vamos ver... Muito obrigada, Sakura. Continue assim que você vai bem - aproveitou para elogiar a eficiência da secretária e sempre dizia para a mesma "eu sei que você me contradiz nisso, mas não rememore muito a época dos braços cruzados porque isso também ocasionou a quebra financeira e também está relacionada ao velho modo de fazer as coisas".

Começou a olhar a ficha do candidato. No entanto o papel ao vasculhar o papel notou que ele estava sujo. "Literalmente", pensou Saori.

Já um pouco afastada da visão do candidato, cochichou para Sakura – Não é possível uma coisa dessas. Ele foi acusado de fraudar exames na área hematológica. Como é que pode um disparate desses? – sibilava indignada uma Ivi Saori.

Nenhum pouco satisfeita com a conduta suspeita do candidato que se deparara, Ivi Saori optou por dar mais linha para o mesmo se enforcar.

\- E o senhor é a favor do aumento da taxa do IPTU, isto é o imposto predial e territorial urbano? Sabe que essa mesma empresa hospitalar paga impostos maciços para a tributação da União. Como se posiciona a respeito disso?.

\- Os mais privilegiados terão que pagar essa conta...

\- Como é que é? Então a classe média e alta que sustenta esse país, como sempre, vai ter que arcar com os custos da população em geral? Sou muito a favor de uma política que incentive a valorização das classes necessitadas a fim de que elas consigam ascender socialmente, no entanto é desastroso sempre as mesmas estratificações sociais terem que arcar com os custos de qualquer medida tomada por uma administração insatisfatória.

O candidato tinha uma dicção apresentável. "Já vi esse caçador de marajá em algum lugar", se lembrava da mesma lábia infalível de Collor há muito tempo. No entanto, com a sua retórica confiante, Ivi Saori conhecia de longe aquele tipo. Dava para ver que era mais um daqueles burocratas engravatados da cidade repletos de promessas vazias. Cidade quebrada e largada às traças ou carroças empurradas por cavalos. Se o candidato queria botar "ordem" no hospital, ele que fosse atuar como "missioneiro" na cidade que nascera e que tanto estava negligenciada. Na ficha que Saori recebera de Sakura, inclusive, constava que ele já havia exercido um cargo público nessa mesma cidade, no entanto não a ajudara a se reerguer nem tampouco promoveu o progresso da cidade. A cidade estava quebrada e continuara quebrada. Se orgulhara tanto de colocar um amigo no seu lugar, mas não havia o principal: o emprego. Ficou sabendo, inclusive, que o mesmo queria se candidatar a outro cargo público, com o intuito de tirar sua cidade da pobreza, mas e o que fizera no ano em que administrara tal situação? E ainda, como queria passar uma boa imagem para a população se quando estava em um cargo público costumava andar com vários seguranças à tira colo, no entanto, a mesma cidade em que administrara nunca obtivera o menor nível de segurança em suas mãos.

Saori continuava com o seu raciocínio.

"Se não consegue nem auxiliar no desenvolvimento da própria cidade em que mora, cidade esta que não há emprego, o comércio existente é ineficiente, falta empresa, e muito menos existe uma infraestrutura adequada para dar qualidade de vida para os seus moradores, como vai conseguir contribuir beneficamente para essa empresa hospitalar?", pensava uma Saori claramente descontente com a situação que presenciava. Ao mesmo tempo em que cogitava essas ideias arrumava seus bonitos cachos. "Ora é como tentar comparar uma cidade que vai para frente com um município parado no tempo, não tem como." De repente tentou alisar um cacho e não conseguiu. "É melhor assim", sorriu. Então você quer comparar índice de aprovação? Sai da minha cidade com mais de 92% de aprovação da minha gestão. Isso em dois mandatos; não precisei de ninguém para continuar o meu mandato. Sai de uma cidade rica e que, após a minha gestão, continuou bem desenvolvida. E aí vai encarar?", raciocinava.

\- Veja bem, senhor candidato – Saori, finalmente, resolvera se pronunciar -, a vida não é uma avenida movimentada na frente da faculdade que você costuma frequentar, em que já no início da aula você bebe com os amigos, isso quando não falta aula ou não faz a lição de casa de maneira adequada. "Falo isso por você, eu não faço esse tipo de coisa", pensava Saori. Você não é só meu empregado, você é um empregado do povo já que nesse hospital há injeção de recurso da união. Por isso, na vida é necessário ter responsabilidades... – prosseguiu com o discurso - Tome aqui, passe esse corretivo nessas olheiras. "Dessa vez não passou formol", pensava Saori ao vasculhar a aparência adulterada do candidato. - E da próxima vez – prosseguia - tente fazer a barba... - dizia Saori olhando com pena para o aspecto exausto do candidato. "Se continuar assim, vou fazer ele picar a mula já, já; não vai nem precisar de plebiscito", pensava de uma maneira nobre a enfermeira.

Como o candidato estava quieto, Saori prosseguiu com o discurso.

\- Vê bem, você só está aí nesse cargo porque fui eu que te contratei no hospital. Só chegou aonde chegou por causa minha, custa assumir direitinho as suas funções? Por que ao invés de vir aqui se meter aqui no meu departamento, você não procura fazer algo de bom para a sua cidade? Por que não procurou dar continuidade a sua administração lá onde estava? – Como não se ouvia nada do candidato, Saori continuou. Quer ajudar a sua cidade como? Através de desvio de verba de dinheiro às custas das despesas dos demais?

\- Ouça bem, candidato – Saori falou em uma tomada só de fôlego – eu posso ter nascido na colônia, mas de boba eu não tenho nem a inicial do nome. Eu gosto é das coisas corretas. Se não tiver a honestidade e a firmeza no caráter que eu tanto priorizo, significa que não está apto para o cargo – sentenciou a enfermeira de maneira exemplar.

"Será que de uma vez por todas eu vou ter que convocar o Padre Sage e expulsar esse cara da corporação?", cogitava Saori.

Sem ter o que dizer, o candidato saiu do recinto.

Como a seleção ainda não havia terminado, mais à frente Saori encontraria de novo o indivíduo, só que não compraria tão fácil a história do mesmo.

\- Se cobro tanto de você é porque te conheço e muito lhe ajudei no início de sua carreira. – De repente, o smartphone de Sakura tocara. O toque de chamada era do grupo Paramore. – "Ah, que música chata é essa, pensava Saori. Isso aí azedou faz tempo. Não cola mais aparecer sem camisa bombadinho para os amiguinhos, viu?. É um aviso tácito de que a alienação social manda um abraço para a gente", pensava Saori de maneira sarcástica. "Estou saturada de certas situações da vida. Prefiro a prática do que discursos cheios de promessa... Esse aí é mais um que só promete, promete...", cogitava a enfermeira para si.

\- No entanto – voltou ao seu discurso - não é possível mais fugir de suas responsabilidades, isto é, sair do país, como você é acostumado a fazer quando as coisas se complicam. Como vi que você não está apto para comandar o cargo, continuarei no mesmo posto de chefia com a mesma honestidade e integridade que me é característica ao longo desses anos. – Dessa vez, Saori não deixaria passar nenhum deslize do candidato. A mesma continuaria à frente de seu posto e não deixaria qualquer insubordinação

Com o candidato já fora de seu alcance, Saori direcionou a fala à Sakura:

\- Não vou admitir candidato ficha suja nesse hospital. Aquele que a malha fina da rede da corrupção pegar é para ficar de olho porque é corrupto, rouba! À grosso modo: pega que é ladrão – discursava Saori enquanto comia a sua merenda sempre com o pensamento de que para se dar bem na vida é necessário ter a honestidade em primeiro lugar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

À noite, no mesmo dia, Saori ainda estava no seu turno no hospital.

\- Senhorita Motrice, você que sempre traz informações interessantes e novas sobre a seleção de candidatos, o que tem para me relatar?

\- Se recorda do candidato de hoje à tarde senhora Ivi Saori?

\- Sim - Saori incentivou que a assistente continuasse com o seu relato.

\- Ele se quer tem carteira assinada. Pior, nem chegou a fazer uma, isto é, nunca enfrentou uma fila no CINE ou qualquer outro órgão regulador do Estado. Outro fator importante é que ele nunca atuou em uma empresa do setor privado. Como ele quer, então, gerar emprego se na prática nunca trabalhou como os cidadãos que ele quer que votem nele? É uma piada isso? Uma pegadinha? Realmente não consegui entender o que está acontecendo.

Saori estava estupefata com a revelação feita pela sua assistente.

\- Meu Deus, não posso contratá-lo. Desse jeito não vai dar - dizia Saori visivelmente consternada. - Dan vem cá - chamou o outro assistente. Você viu tudo que eu fiz na gestão desse departamento no hospital. Peguei ele em verdadeiros frangalhos. Você, me promete que vai exercer o seu cargo direitinho, né?

\- Sim senhora, pretendo seguir os seus passos. Sabe que tem o meu apoio em absoluto. Por isso que a senhor não pode parar e continuar com a sua gestão sem mácula.

\- Outra coisa - frisou a Senhorita Motrice, o candidato referido ainda nega que a fraude nas amostragens nos exames hematológicos sejam um problema de fato. Disse que o alarde que fizeram sobre isso mais parece uma fake news e que irá ser resolvido o quanto antes. No entanto, mulheres morreram por conta disso. É um crime muito grave isso o que ocorreu. Os usuários do sistema único de saúde dessa área atendida clamam por uma resolução.

\- Só fala em segurança, mas na cidade dele, quando tinha um cargo de administrador, o quadro de homicídios era alarmante.

\- É um paradoxo, isso sim, querer administrar o meu departamento sem ter idoneidade política, muito menos experiência e responsabilidade em cargos como esse - sentenciou Ivi Saori

\- Ele precisa focar nas pessoas que realmente geram riqueza para o nossa área de atuação.

\- Não, Motrice - interviu Saori - o atendimento de um gesto deve ser a todas as camadas da sociedade, não importando o nível de riqueza que estas possuam. O que importa é que o tratamento seja igualitário para todos os usuários de sistema, não preterindo uma camada em relação à outra, nem tampouco desfavorecendo uma camada por ela ser mais rica ou abastada.

Motrice concordou com a enfermeira.

De repente, Saori recebeu uma mensagem pelo smartphone.

\- Ah, sim, eu vou fazer uma coisa aqui agora... - Falou ao checar o seu aparelho de smartphone. Quero enviar uma homenagem a um amigo jornalista. Eles estão passando por problemas de liberdade de imprensa, ou seja, cerceamento ou perseguição da exposição de ideias, em um país que eu gosto muito. Vou mandar essa mensagem com o tema de música dessa alma forte que foi Aretha Frankin. A mensagem tem o tema de respeito. Esse meu amigo jornalista e toda a classe do setor da impressa merecem. Informação é a maior arma contra a alienação da população. Estejam sempre atentas a isso.  
Falava enquanto tomava água em uma jarra: "tem que comparar gestão mesmo, só assim encontraremos o rumo certo para o desenvolvimento de nossa administração".

\- Uma última coisa - falou Motrice - o candidato só fala em fazer uniformes para os empregados do departamento, no entanto não valoriza as diferenças de ideias que tanto têm a agregar ao nosso setor de trabalho. Ora, é a velha política travestida de algo revolucionário. Acho que o maior atrevimento aqui é tentar nos enganar dizendo que sabe proceder em determinadas situações limítrofes, as quais não tem experiência e capacidade para solucioná-las. Acreditar nesse tipo de promessa nos leva a um buraco sem fundo que não parece ter fim.

\- Eu enxergo adiante - dizia sabiamente Ivi Saori. Falava de maneira humilde, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com firmeza - Veja bem, eu sou otimista, acredito que deva, sim, continuar em meu cargo da maneira correta como sempre procedi em todos os aspectos da minha vida. Não me considero ingênua e, sim, mais experiente para enfrentar determinados aspectos importantes na boa gestão do departamento ao qual eu administro.

\- Volto a dizer - Ivi Saori persistia com a sua exposição de ideias - candidato ficha suja e que seja passivo em relação à fraudação de exames que acarretam no óbito de pacientes jamais será aceito aqui na dependência desse hospital. Mais entrevistas com possíveis candidatos a essa vaga serão feitas e suas ideias serão igualmente ouvidas com minha plena atenção, no entanto vocês já sabem o meu posicionamento a respeito desse assunto. Corrupção não será aceita para esse cargo. Muito menos haverá impulsionamento para a drogadição e tráfico de medicamentos nesse ambiente hospitalar.

Saori e Sakura fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Em seguida, Saori verificou o recebimento de uma mensagem de Temari.

\- Ah, sim. Vou bater a foto dessa placa de carro aqui e enviar para a acessoria de trânsito. Com a carteira impugnada é difícil se mobilizar na cidade e muto menos ficar fazendo arruaça nas ruas - resmungava uma zelosa Ivi Saori Mitsumada que à pouco recebera um vídeo de um motorista que transgredia as normas de trânsito. Saori não brincava em serviço.

\- Meninas, antes que vocês voltem para seus turnos, primeiramente quero dizer que amanhã, às onze horas, permanece a campanha da vacinação com o intuito de imunizar o futuro de nossa geração, ou seja, os baixinhos. Estejam atentas ao meu aviso para a atividade que ocorrerá amanhã. Dizia uma Ivi Saori sempre preocupada com o andamento da empresa hospital. Naquele ambiente, ela era um verdadeiro anjo para os usuários de sistema de saúde.

 **CONTINUA**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 - Joia Vórtice  
**

Sato, Ivi Saori estava muito contente. Mechia seus bonitos e fartos cachos. Seu cabelo mescla estava com as mechas, agora, mais grossas. Acendeu o abajour da sala em que estava, sentou na poltrona bege salmon. Pensava consigo mesmo. "Hoje é dia de vacinação. Vamos ajudar essas crianças sem nos enganar e confundir o povo, é o mínimo que podemos fazer. Sem encenação da idade de Cristo com uma pessoa que nem de longe se parece com ele. O verdadeiro menino Jesus não merece isso... pensava pesarosa. "Preciso mandar eu mesma uma carta para o Papa e para um velho amigo lobo que eu tenho".

Postura omissa diante de fraude em exames de laboratório, desvio de merenda escolar, perseguição de autistas, aonde este mundo ia parar? Ele não é um amigo do povo." Aquiescia consigo mesma. Enquanto fazia tal consideração metafórica, comia uma bolacha salgada da marca Zezé. "Hum, essa é boa".

Uma mensagem, de repente, foi enviada por Sage através de seu smartphone.

"Sage cuida tão bem de nós que parece um verdadeiro avô", cogitava com os seus botões.

A mensagem versava sobre o respectivo assunto – a CEO da empresa hospitalar queria fazer uma reunião com os membros do conselho, incluindo Padre Sage que aspirava o cargo de administração do hospital. Ivi Saori, como chefe de departamento, também fora convocada para o compromisso com os demais participantes da reunião. No entanto, ela já estava decidida; permaneceria no seu cargo, uma vez que era a mais preparada e experiente em exercer determinada função. No máximo, chamaria os candidatos para participarem do conselho interino de sua gestão. Já o conselho externo dizia respeito à administração da empresa hospitalar. Para tal cargo, concorriam candidatos, como Sage, Raikaje, Vovó Chiyo Mei, Kazekage Sandaime, Zetsu e Boruto.

Ivi Saori desconfiou que a sua convocação à reunião devia-se ao fato de que ela conhecia bem a menina autista. Como contara a história da reclusa à CEO, a mesma se impressionara tanto com a história da menina, que agora ela era protegida não só da CEO como da empresa hospitalar inteira. Assim, uma possível reunião com o conselho do hospital serviria para conhecer melhor os candidatos à vaga do hospital e também para se aconselhar com os representantes mais próximos sobre a situação da menina.

No momento em que chegou à sala de reunião, Ivi Saori se deparou com a respectiva cena – havia os membros do conselho conversando normalmente, no entanto, os candidatos à vaga na administração se tratavam amigavelmente.

"Nem parece que estão competindo pela vaga no mais alto escalão desse hospital", murmurou.

\- É teatro – você pode ver em algum momento trocarmos farpas, isto é, verdades espinhosas entre nós mesmos, no entanto não somos inimigos, somos apenas adversários em uma competição. Não obstante, um candidato precisa se sobressair e as verdades precisam ser ditas. Uma pessoa incompetente não pode assumir esse tipo de compromisso quando não tem responsabilidade nenhuma.

\- O que você disse me parece razoável, Kazekage Sandaime – respondeu Saori.

\- E não é? – Dizia o sempre sincero Sandaime.

Saori reparou que Sandaime segurava na mão uma Bíblia.

\- E as sagradas escrituras? – Perguntou gentilmente a Senhorita Saori. Saori Ivi Kid Mitusumada Sato, mais precisamente.

\- Para honra e glória de nosso senhor Jeová.

Ivi Saori gostou da premissa que ouviu.

Lá fora fazia frio. Era um típico dia de inverno.

\- Friozão bom para ficar embaixo das cobertas. Tomar uma bebida aquecida... – comentava Saori para a menina autista. Sabia que da onde eu venho, o inverno dá um charme muito especial para o lugar? É uma terra aonde contém montanhas muito impressionantes. Ainda mais com o inverno, a vista fica muito bonita.

\- Sim... Mas você gosta do inverno? – Só de dizer essa palavra a menina já ficava sinestesicamente arrepiada.

\- Sim. Cada estação é importante para o plantio e a colheita de insumos agrícolas. Sou á favor que cada estação seja feita em sua estação. O frio tem que acontecer no inverno, o clima ameno no outono... – olhou bem para a garota à sua frente. No entanto, não conta para ninguém, mas ih... vou te contar que eu também sei ser verão – piscou marotamente para a menina.

A autista nada entendeu.

Subitamente, a senhora, que era gestora do hospital, se pronunciou.

\- Senhores, eu convoquei essa reunião hoje com um único intuito. Quero a opinião do conselho em relação ao caso dessa menina – apontou para a garota. – Quero que vocês me digam com sinceridade o que pensam a respeito da seguinte situação.

Começou a verificar as informações presentes em suas folhas.

\- Essa menina sofreu uma dura perseguição política local. Como era autista e não participava da panela de interesses promovida pela instituição que estudava, a usaram para promover uma medida exemplar. Já que a garota não conseguia ligar os fatos da realidade com o que vivenciava, a ameaçaram, a amedrontaram da pior maneira possível. Se na instituição sofreu fortes represálias por parte dos professores e alunos (os subalternos em busca de bolsas e monitorias) que jamais pensou que fariam isso, nas ruas o que encontrou foi o desprezo e agressividade por parte dos moradores nos principais lugares da cidade. A amedrontaram tanto que ela teve que ser internada, dado que piorou a sua depressão. Não podia ir ao mercado para se alimentar, não podia se quer sair às ruas sem ser ameaçada. Tudo isso ocorreu assim que a candidata de tal partido "x" tomou posse. Ela era continuação de sua gestão.

\- Para você ter uma ideia do tamanho da monstruosidade ou aberração que fizeram com essa garota – prosseguia com o relato - ela não podia se quer sair de casa, muito menos checar suas redes sociais, pois as mesmas haviam sido invadidas por haters. Tudo isso foi uma manobra política muito bem pensada por um homem que queria se candidatar a um cargo mais elevado na comunidade que faziam parte.

A CEO fez uma pausa para respirar.

\- A maquinação foi tão, mas tão escatológica e vergonhosa- falou a senhora com sinais de enjoo - que chegaram a colocar um boneco enforcado do lado do apartamento central em que ela morava. O boneco representava o pai político dela, já que a garota sempre fora uma cidadã que preferia mediar situações ante a casos de extremismo de direita ou de esquerda.

\- Se não bastasse isso, também começaram a pichar muros e chafarizes para que deixasse de ter determinados posicionamentos – dizia isso enquanto verificava o recebimento de uma mensagem de sua amigo Michelângelo.

Olhou para a menina, antes de continuar a sua fala. A mesma estava amuada. A CEO direcionou um olhar reconfortante para a garota.

\- Tudo isso, é claro, foi feito com o intuito de confundir, minar de vez a sanidade da menina. E ele foi tão, mas tão rasteiro que o maior intuito desse homem cruel e impiedoso era sair do cargo em que ocupava para dar uma falsa ideia de que era ele que a "protegia" enquanto ocupava determinada função política. Um homem asqueroso em todos os sentidos que quer voltar agora em outro cargo. Advinha só em que vaga? Na vaga do pai político da menina; um completo ser sem escrúpulos.

\- Espera aí essas informações batem com a de um candidato que eu entrevistei a pouco... Não pode ser, esse cara foi omisso em fraudações de exames e agora isso... – Ivi Saori estava assustada com a revelação – Só não entendo uma coisa, ele quer essa vaga no hospital e também essa vaga política como pode?

\- Uma "ocupação" vai ser laranja da outra... Só pode – deduziu a CEO.

\- Meu Jesus Cristo! – Dizia o Kazekage Sandaime que chegou a se apavorar com as revelações.

\- Não, esse aí pode ter a mesma idade de Cristo, mas está longe de pensar e agir como uma criança... É o verdadeiro demônio mesmo – dizia Ivi Saori nada esperançosa.

Em questão de instantes recebera no smartphone uma mensagem de Dan, seu amigo e assistente. O mesmo perguntava como foi a reunião.

Só conseguiu enviar os seguintes dizeres – "ainda estou em reunião, mas Dan já vou logo adiantar, meu amigo, você não sabe nem metade da missa que aconteceu com a menina autista".

Fora da sala de reunião, trovejou. Uma chuva se pronunciava.

\- Olha aí a repressão política - dizia pesarosa a CEO, tem gente que gosta de política cheirando a um cheiro peculiar de esgoto. Esse candidato entrou em uma cidade repleta de favela e marginalidade e conseguiu a proeza de deixar a cidade da mesma maneira. Além de ser um perseguidor de pessoas quem vem de fora. As mesmas pessoas que, de alguma forma, sustentam e movimentam o comércio interino da cidade. Uma cidade, aliás, repleta de falhas na administração. Isso é um discurso demagogo. Ludibriar o povo com uma exposição de ideias sem sustentação em sua base. É muito fácil apontar erros em outras políticas, aqui dentro do hospital, quando não conseguiu fazer a lição de casa na sua própria cidade, cuja pobreza é a porta estandarte característica daquela localidade extremamente prejudicada e com déficits públicos em sua administração.

\- O maior deboche é pessoas com promessas vazias virem aqui dizer que esses fatos que eu relatei não aconteceram. É uma afronta em relação ao discernimento e a sanidade pública - falou quando uma pessoa do conselho tentou defender o candidato corrompido em seus valores morais.

-Eu só quero abraçar o meu urso. É mais bonito. - dizia como a sua voz baixinha para a senhora. - Tudo o que eu aprendi em relação a ligar os fatos da realidade com o que acontecia no meu cotidiano foi por mim mesma, e não em uma universidade ditatorial em sua servidão eterna à figura maléfica de um mesmo líder político corrompido. Aprendi o jogo da vida no convívio com outras pessoas, com gente como a gente que não se deixa abater por políticos defasados e corrompidos em seu fazer político escatológico profissional em abortar práticas honestas e verdadeiras de cooperativismo público. Vou te dizer que essa é a única verdade, a qual não precisa ser publicada em um jornal. É o que é, com imparcialidade, sendo um vórtice para quem tem discurso demagogo.

A menina olhou para a propaganda no seu smartphone. "Hum, agora a propaganda está melhor, mas não tem tanta inovação assim. Sem contar que eu não uso listras; _orange isn't new black,_ isto é, eu não aceito candidato pilantra receber as "honrarias" da crucificação no meu lugar. Agora, querer a coroa de espinhos ninguém quer, né?", dizia ferina. "De longe, minha alma é muito mais bonita que a sua, sua verdadeira feirinha de pulgas". Pensava enquanto comia uma maçã da sua merenda enquanto cogitava com seu botões. "É necessário apostar na integridade e no vórtice da verdade sempre", falava baixinho, mais para si mesma. - A menina podia ser autista outrora para unir os pontos da realidade, mas era gênia em interpretar os fatos do cotidiano, agora, conforme ocorriam.

\- E ser verdadeiro não é ser tímido, e sim ciente de que honestidade é a prioridade em uma gestão aqui nesse hospital. O que não pode ocorrer é um desavergonhado desses querer mudar tudo, sabendo que não irá fazer nada a não ser enganar o povo de braços cruzados como fez a uma década atrás - dizia a CEO de maneira sábia. Um verdadeiro desequilibrado que quer megalomanizar a gestão pública da União. Não irá colocar as contas em dias, assim como não irá reconhecer que errou em fraudar exames. Uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, caráter e que cheira a esgoto assim como mais de 50% de sua cidade sem saneamento básico. Não venha elogiar a minha gestão, ou puxar o meu saco quando sabe que eu não tenho nenhum ponto a elogiar em sua administração - dizia de uma maneira incisiva a CEO.

E mais - deu um sorriso - esse candidato realmente quer fazer tudo ao contrário que eu fiz até agora, né? - fez uma pausa para olhar bem nos olhos dos membros do conselho presentes na sala -Só que ele quer fazer para o lado pior, como é o nome da cidade em que ele mora ao contrário. Seria um desgoverno que ele propõe aqui nesse hospital? Essa pessoa que vá colocar a sua honestidade em dia que ela está faltando no momento. Das contas da união, e da folha de pagamento, aqui nessa empresa, não se preocupem que todos serão ressarcidos no momento certo. O que precisávamos era estancar a sangria das contas públicas, as quais já foram sanadas - finalizava de maneira voraz a CEO. - E que esse monstro desprovido de idoneidade venha me olhar os olhos, para ele ver - disse de maneira corajosa - que o pelotão de fuzilamento das contas públicas dele é vergonhoso e sem integridade quanto a maneira de administrar. E mais - falava enquanto saboreava uma rosquinha . "Hum, será que essa rosquinha é queimada? - Não era mais a bolacha Zezé que comia. - Não está boa" - concluiu insatisfatoriamente após dar uma mordida. - Não obstante - continuou de maneira vigorosa em sua guarnição de ideias anteriormente proferidas - os atos desse ser inescrupuloso são uma agressão, uma violência, quanto a minha postura enquanto mulher empoderada, uma vez que este senhor sempre se mostrou extremamente desrespeitoso opressor com a menina autista - atacava, agora, verbalmente o indivíduo periculoso. "Quero ver andar por aí sem segurança. Tem medo de trombada, né? Acho mais é que gosta", pensava a CEO ao dar os ombros para situação.

"Empregadinho insubordinado - pensava entre si a senhora manda chuva do hospital - nem servir ao povo direito faz. Tenta elogiar, mas é um discurso que não dá em nada", murmurou entre si. "- No mais, sai Pedro, entra Paulo - seu smartphone cai no chão - quem manda mesmo sou eu, como pode ser, então, tão sem vergonha em cometer todas esses atos escatológicos? Mais um burocrata que gosta de enganar o povo enclausurado no seu gabinete. Eu tenho é vontade de vomitar quando eu vejo uma coisa má dessas" - dizia a CEO, que era mais conhecida como "gringa" na empresa hospitalar.

Lá fora, marcava 15ºC.

 **CONTINUA**


End file.
